Un juramento ante la iglesia
by cleo yagami
Summary: el sueño de toda mujer es algun dia casarse por laiglesia pero ¿que sorpresas trairia eso despues de 1 año de su ultima batalla Serena y Darien planearan el mejor dia de su vida, pero lo que no saben es que durante el tiempo que les tomara planear todos habra pequeñas sorpesas para cada uno""
1. El inicio

**hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a esta historia nueva, ojala les sea de su agrado y para finalizar... "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi de la serie Sailor Moon, con expepcion de Lucilda Asamura que es un personaje inventado por mi " que pronto aparecera ;)**

* * *

**El inicio**

-Serena despierta ya son 7:30-

-Si ya voy- baja una rubia con coletas

-Crei que aun seguías dormida?- su mama le pregunta asombrada

-Me levante hace 10 minutos, bueno me voy sino llegara tarde con las chicas-agarra su almuerzo y le da un beso en la mejilla a su mama antes de salir rápido.

-Esta Serena ha cambiado muchísimo de un tiempo para aca- dice Kenji que entra a la cocina

-Es obio amor, ya esta en la preparatoria- le responde Ikuko

.

.

Afuera serena se encuentra con Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina las cuales ella saluda- buenos días chicas, ya estoy aquí-

-Valla Serena, puntual como siempre- le dice Lita sorprendida

-Hiciste tu tarea Serena?- le pregunta Amy

-Si como siempre Amy-

-Bueno chicas hay que irnos- las interrumpe Mina, y mientras caminan directo a la ecuela siguen platicando

-oye Serena hoy iras a ver a Darien?- le pregunta la morena de cabello largo

-No lo se Rei, hace tiempo que no he sabido de el y cuando voy a su casa nunca esta-

-Bueno Sere ya tendras tiempo de estar con el y mas ahora que tenemos vidas normales.

.

.

Ha pasado 1 año desde la ultima batalla, desde entonces las sailor scouts y tuxedo mask han llevado una vida normal, ahora Darien en unas semanas estará a punto de graduarse de medico en la universidad por lo que no ha visto a Serena constantemente por sus últimos exámenes, esta ultima cusa el 2 año de preparatoria junto con sus amigas y desde ese entonces cambio un poco ya que se volvió mas madura y responsable, aunque sigue conservando su actitud alegre; amy como siempre es la primera de la vclase y a nivel nacional, pero aun asi se da tiempo de estar con las demás, además de ser la instructora del taller de computación; Rei ha mejorado su pasatiempo de componer canciones, las cuales siempre canta en los festivales de su escuela y de la de Serena con la cual ya la trata mejor ; Lita por sus habilidades en la cocina se volvió instructora del taller de cocina de la escuela y la cuidadora del invernadero; Mina desde el tiempo que paso ha ganado el campeonato de volleyball 3 veces para la escuela, además de estar en el taller de teatro.

.

.

.

En este momento es la hora del receso y están almorzando todas, exepto Rei que esta en otra escuela, platicando de que en unos meses estarán en 3 año

-Es bueno que en poco tiempo estaremos en 3 año- comenta Mina

-Si que emoción- dice la castaña

-Si y en 1 año haremos el examen para la universidad- afirma Amy con alegría

-Pero aun asi falta mucho para eso- dice Serena distraída mirando al cielo recordando el momento cuando se fue Darien a los Estados Unidos

-En que piensas Serena?- pregunta Mina preocupada

-No nada, solo de cómo será estar en la universidad?-

-Bueno uno no sabe hasta que esta ahí- responde Amy al momento que toca la campana- bueno chicas entremos a clases- y se levantan en dirección al edificio

* * *

**Nota final, ojala ya les halla entrado la curiosidada jejeje**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Una carta inesperada

**bueno psss aqui les dejo otros dos, al final del capitulo 3 respuestas de comentarios"**

* * *

**"Una carta inesperada"**

.

.

.

Hora de la salida

-Nos vemos mañana Mina-

-Si Serena nos vemos- se despiden y Serena se pone en camino hacia su casa cuando de repente Luna aparece

-Luna que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver como estabas y bueno hace tiempo que no nos vamos juntas a casa-

-Esta bien Luna pero mejor caminemos por la cuidad, sube- y la gatita sube a los brazos de Serena y se van caminando, recorren parte de la ciudad hasta que llegan al parque Nro 10

.

.

.

-Por que venimos aquí Serena?-

-Es que me gusta tanto este parque Luna- y cierra los ojos recordando los momentos que paso aquí con Darien- es tan lindo- y antes de que Luna dijera algo dos personas llegan hacia ellas

-Que haces aquí cabeza de bombon?- es Haruka acompañada de Hotaru

-Hola Haruka, hola Hotaru-

-Hola princesa- le responde la niña- Eso mismo iba a preguntarle

-Nada, solo vine aquí a relajarme un poco antes de irme a mi casa-

.Que bueno preciosa, pensaba ir a tu casa pero por suerte te encontré aquí-

-Y para que Haruka?-

-Es que mama Michiru hara una reunión en nuestra casa, por que presentara una nueva canción que ella misma compuso- le responde la niña de cabello negro

-Si linda asi que no faltes será a las 7:30 Amy Rei Lita y Mina iran ya les avise y si quieres puedes invitar a Chiba-

-Claro, a ver si puedo hacer que venga conmigo-

-Bueno princesa nos vemos- y toma a Haruka de la mano y se la lleva caminando rápido- vamos papa Haruka-

-No tan rápido hija, me lastimas- y Serena las observa alejarse

-Deben de ser asi todos los niños de seguro-

-Si a lo mejor-responde la gatita riendo- Bueno Serena vámonos a la casa

-Si Luna- y abandonan el parque.

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Ya llege mama- entra mientras se pone sus pantunflas

-Que bueno que llegaste hija- y al momento suena el telfono y contesta Ikuko –Hola- y después de 10 segundos- Si espere- y aparta la bocina- Serena es para ti- y le da el teléfono y contesta la rubia.

-Hola- y al momento cambia su cara a una mas alegre- hola Darien ¿Cómo has estado?- y el le responde

-Ocupado por las ultimas pruebas que he tenido en estos días, pero unas semanas mas y estare libre-

-Que bueno, oye no te gustaría ir a una reunión conmigo esta noche?-

-Amm no lo se- le responde nervioso

-Anda vamos no seas malo, además deberías descansar un ratito, es a las 7:30, todas iremos. ¿Qué dices?-

-mmm bueno esta bien. Qué te parece si paso por ti a las 7:20 ¿te parece?-

-Me parece bien te vere en la noche, cuidate, -y le cuelga el teléfono mientras brinca de emoción

-Sabría que te pondría contenta hija-

-Si y mucho y después de tanto saldremos-

-Lo bueno es que tu papa acepto su relación-

-Si por que ya lo conoce bien y sabe que me quiere mucho- y en ese momento Kenji entra a la casa

-Hola papa-

-Hola hija, hola amor-

-Por que llegaste tan pronto?-

-El jefe del periódico se fue de vacaciones y nos mando a deci que también nos la tomaramos con sueldo y aproveche para recoger el correo- y se lo da a Ikuko

-Veamos- y va revisando los sobres, pero son puras facturas, hasta que ve un sobre de color café y ve el remitente- Una carta y es para ti Serena-

-Para mi?!-

-Si ábrela y lela aver que dice- y al momento Serena la abre y la lee y esta dice:

.

.

-_"querida prima Serena, espero que aun te acuerdes de mi, de los días cuando eramos niñas y jugábamos, hacíamos travesuras, bueno el punto es que mañana llegare a Tokio asi que quiero que vallas por mi a la terminal de tren, espero no te moleste, de ser asi te esperare_

_Te quiere tu prima Lucilda_

_P.s.d: espero que me presentes a tus amigas"_

.

.

Y cuando la termina de leer se pone feliz

-Asi que Lucilda vendrá viene a visitarnos?- dice Ikuko

-Quien es Lucilda?- pregunta Sammy que acaba de llegar

-Bueno Sammy es que aun eras pequeño por eso no te acuerdas- le responde Serena- mira Lucilda es una prima nuestra que vive en Toyama, sus padres y ella siempre venían aquí en el festival del cerezo y nos llevamos bien, y parece que ahora que tiene 18 años vendrá sola a visitarnos- comenta eso uñtimo con emocion

-Bueno Serena por suerte mañana no hay clases, asi podras ir a la terminal de tren por ella-

-Si papa lo hare, bueno voy a escoger ropa para al rato por que saldré con las chicas- y sube a su cuarto.


	3. La reunión

**"La reunion"**

Ya siendo ne noche Serena se ha arreglado, lleva puesta una falda color roja con un sueter tejido de color negro, mallas negras y zapatos rojo, aretes en forma de corazón y el anillo que le regalo Darien, nunca se lo ha quitado, y ahora que sabe lo que significa cuando se lo dio siempre se pregunta cuando le hara la propuesta de matrimonio, y antes de preguntarse su mama la llama.

-Serena ya vinieron por ti-

-Si ya voy- y toma su bolsa y baja rápidamente a la entrada

-Cuidate hija si- le dice su papa que esta en la entrada

-Claro nos vemos después- y sale de la casa para encontrarse con Darien que la esta esperando, y este al ver como se arreglo quedo maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía.

-Bueno nos vamos?- le pregunta la rubia casi riendose al ver la cara que puso el

-Emm, si claro- es lo que alcanza a decir al momento que el sube y esta ruborizado de las mejillas

-Te aseguro que te la pasaras bien hoy- le dice Serena mientras sube al carro y se ponen en marcha

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tenoh Kaioh y Meioh

Llegan a casa de Haruka Michiru y Setsuna, y en la entrada los recibe Michiru.

-Hola Darien, hola Serena, sabia que ivan a venir, pasen-

Y los dos pasan y son guiados por Michiru hasta la sala donde ya están todas reunidas

-Que bueno que vinieron príncipes- les da la bienvenida Setsuna que esta sentada en el sofá pequeño junto con Hotaru, mientras que las amigas de Serena están en el sofá grande.

-Asi es, como dije, Mchiru nos tiene una sorpresa para todas, pero queria que todos estuvieran presentes- comenta la rubia de cabello corto

-¿Y que sorpesa es?- pregunta el moreno de ojos azules y Michiru les comenta.

-Bueno, la cosa es, que me invitaron a una competencia de violinistas en Viena dentro de 1 semana, pero para poder participar necesito componer una canción para la primera ronda y ya que la termine quiero que todos la escuchen-

-Valla te felicito Michiru- le comenta Rei

-He leído que Viena es uno de los países con muchos compositores de música clásica- dice Amy

-Pero lo bueno será un gran sueño para ti Michiru tocar en varios conciertos ahí- comenta Mina toda emocionada, y Hotaru que no había dicho nada desde que llegaron dice

-Bueno pero además de oir la canción de mi mama, esta reunión será también para celebrar nuestra mejor vida que tenemos ahora, asi que comencemos escuchando a mi mama-

-Bueno, esta melodia se titula "hijo de la luna-Y la moeemnto Michiru toma su violin y comienza a tocar la canción que compuso

-De verdad toca muy bien- comenta Lita en voz baja

-Es verdad, si toca muy bien- Serena que esta impresionada

después de 4 minutos termina de tocar y todos le aplauden

-Valla Michiru es hermosa la canción que compusiste- comenta Serena que tiene la cara de asombro por que le gusto mucho

-Muchas gracias, que bueno que les gusto a todos, bueno ahora comenzemos nuestra reunión- finaliza mientras enciende el reproductor de estéreo y Setsuna trae refrigerios para todos.

Después de un rato de platicas sobre como les ha ido en estos meses y sobre sus planes, Serena ha salido al jardín para ver las estrellas y la luna, pensando en todos sus buenos recuerdos de 3 años atrás y de su vida pasada

-La noche esta linda no lo cress?- es Darien que ha salido al jardín y esta detrás de ella

-Me espantaste, no te escuche salir- le dice sorprendida

-Bueno siempre llego de sorpresa, por cierto... ¿en que piensas Serena?-

-No lo se, pensaba que debe ser genial y feliz sobre todo ya por fin terminar a universidad- lo dice mientras observa la luna

- Si te refieres a estar atareado por las pruebas finales no tan feliz, pero una cosa ha hecho que este feliz en ese entonces-

-Y cual es esa cosa?- le pregunta y ese instante el la abraza por detrás

-Pues tu me da esa felicidad y como nadie lo ha hecho- y al terminar ella se da la vuelta para verlo de frentes y este le toma la mano derecha.

-Valla eso nunca me lo habías dicho- le comenta emocionada mientras ve los ojos azules de el

-Bueno ya lo sabes y eso ha sido desde siempre- lo dice mientras sonrie

Y ella cierra los ojos y piensa "quiero que me bese Darien" y al parecer el le leyó la mente por que al momento le dio un beso en los labios lleno de amor y ternura, y después de un rato se separa de ella diciéndole

-Bueno voy a dejarte a tu casa sino tu padre me mata- y ella afirma con la cara y entran a la casa para despedirse de todos e irse de ahí

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Bueno fue una noche genial, ojala algún dia de estos salgamos solo nosotros dos- comenta la rubia mientras se baja del carro

-Si te lo prometo, espero poder hablar contigo mañana-

-Bueno nos vemos Darien- y al momento en arranca su carro y se aleja, mientras ella entra a su casa y se dirije a su cuarto en busca de sabanas y sale del cuarto, Luna al verla la sigue hasta el atico.

-Pero que haces aquí Serena?, hace tiempo que no subias al atico- le pregunta la gatita

-Lo que pasa Luna es que un familiar nuestro vendrá de visita y voy a ordenar aquí para que pueda dormir en el atico-

-Me parece bien, pero mejor mañana por que ya es tarde-

-Bueno esta bien Luna,- y bajan al cuarto de ella

-Bor cierto que tal su reunión?

-bien fuimos todos y sabes Darien se comporto tan distinto conmigo-

-a que te refieres-

-Bueno ...se veía mas romantico que antes o no se que sera- cambia de ropa y se pone la pijama y se mete a su cama- bueno Luna descansa-

- Igualmente Serena- le dice Luna mientras e acuesta en su almoada y al momento se apaga la luz

* * *

**bueno, hasta aqui por el momento, Recomendacion musical "hijo de la luna, por Vanessa Mae" bien ahora responderé el comentario que me dejaron:**

**.**

**Nai SD: me alegra que te empieze a gustar, y bueno aqui esta la continuacion, espero sea de tu agrado**

**.**

**y para finalizar, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos si, acepto de todo. ienBeso es todo por el momento, gracias por leer**

**Atte: Cleo**


	4. la llegada de Lucilda

**y bueno aqui les dejos otros dos, y al final lo demas va ;)**

* * *

**"La llegada de Lucilda"**

.

.

Al dia siguiente

Después de haber limpiado el atico Serena salió de su casa directo a la terminal de trenes junto con luna

-y Serena como es tu prima?- le pregunta Luna

-bueno es una chica castaña de ojos color verdes y cabello corto, es 1 año mayor que yo. Algo inteligente - le comenta mientras toman el autobús y carga a Luna en sus brazos

-Y los gatos le gustan?-

-Si le gustan los gatos y te aseguro que se llevara bien contigo, pero trata de que no ye oiga hablar por que a lo mejor se espanta-

-Bueno tratare-

.

.

.

.

.

Terminal de trenes

Al llegar a la terminal se sientan en un banco cerca de las vías

-Ojala este en el próximo tren que llege-

-Bueno quien sabe Serena, quien sabe a lo mejor tardara en llegar- y al momento se dirige un tren a la terminal y al detenerse en la terminal comienzan a bajar los pasajeros y entre ellos Serena distinge a una joven castaña, la cual es su prima

-Lucilda por aquí- la llama haciéndole señas, y al verla, la joven sonria y Serena corre hacia ella para abrazarla- Lucilda, te extrañe mucho

-Hola prima yo igual te extrañe, cambiaste mucho- y se separa de ella

-tu igual Lucilda bueno vámonos para mi casa- y la ayuda con sus maletas

-Mejor vallamos a pasear por la cuidad, hace mucho que no estoy aquí-

-Bueno esta bien- y salen de la terminal para tomar un autobús

-esa gatita en tus brazos es tuya?-

-Si es mia se llama Luna, puedes cargarla- y se la da

-Valla es tan suave- y le acaricia su cabeza y Luna se acrruca en los brazos de ella –Bueno como ya tengo rato que no he venido por aquí decide tu Sere a donde vamos-

-Bueno en ese caso iremos a uno de mis lugares favoritos- y en un rato llegan al parque Nro 10 y se bajan del autobús

-Te acuerdas de este lugar prima?-

-Claro aquí siempre jugábamos de chiquitas y a cada rato nos ensuciabammos-

-Si que tiempos aquellos- y mientras caminan se encuentran con Amy Rei Lita y Mina

-hola Serena- la saludan las dos al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicas- les responde Serena

-Quien es ella?- le pregunta Rei acercándose a ella

-Ahh si permítanme- y pone a Lucilda en frente de todas- Chicas ella es Lucilda Asamura mi prima, Lucilda ellas son Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina mis amigas-

-Mucho gusto Lucilda- la saludan las 4

-El gusto es mio- les agradece- Veo que son geniales con mi prima-

-Si en una parte Lucilda-

-bueno Lucilda ¿de donde eres?- pregunta Amy

-Bueno yo soy de Toyama, pero ahora vine a visitar a mi única prima, bueno a mi familia por si sola-

-Que interesante- comenta Mina

-Supe que Toyama es una linda ciudad con tantos bosques en sus alrededores- comenta Rei

-Pero bueno, uno tiene que conocer mas de una ciudad seguido- finaliza Lita

-Bien chicas, luego nos vemos, Lucilda tiene que desempacar-

-Bueno Serena te veremos al rato- le dice Rei con una buena cara y las ven alejarse

-Valla eso si me sorprendió?- comenta Amy

-De que hablas?- pregunta Mina

-Sobre Lucilda,Serena nunca nos comento que tenia una prima-

-Bueno a lo mejor casi no le escribe y por eso nunca nos comento-

-Pero aun asi, se ve que son muy unidas-

-Obio es su familia Rei- le dice Lita

-Ademas yo creo que ya le caimos bien- dice Amy con seguridad

.

.

.

.

.

CasaTsukino

Han llegado a casa de Serena, no hay nadie ya que Ikuko. Kenji y Sammy fueron a comprar despensa, asi que suben al atico para acomodar las cosas de Lucilda

-Bueno prima estaras aquí, ojala te paresca comodo, lo arregle antes de ir por ti-

-Valla Serena pues te quedo muy bien-

-Bueno bajemos a comer unos dulces- y en ese momento suena el timbre y bajan las dos Serena va a abrir mientras Lucilda va a la cocina por los dulces, y Serena abre la puerta

-Hola Serena- es Darien el que tocaba

-Hola Darien, no sabia que vendrías, crei que estarías ocupado-

-Bueno es que ahora me dieron el dia libre y aproveche para venir a verte, espero no te moleste-

-No claro que no, pero pasa, es que tengo una visita especial y quiero que la conoscas- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la sala donde esta Lucilda

-Valla Serena ¿Quién es el?- pegunta la castaña mientras ve al joven

-Lucilda el es Darien, Darien ella es Lucilda Asamura mi prima, vino de visita y se quedara con nosotros-

-Mucho gusto Lucilda- la saluda dandole la mano

-El gusto es mio Darien- le responde tomando la mano de el- dejame adivinar ¿eres el novio de mi prima verdad?-

-Si asi es Lucilda soy novio de esta linda jovensita- le responde señalando a Serena con seguridad y confianza y esta se impresiona por lo que hizo, ya que nunca antes había sido asi

-Valla eres todo un caballero. Si que tienes buenos gustos Serena- comenta sonriendo

-Amm gracias- y Darien se pone rojo- Bueno yo me retiro-

-Espera te acompaño- y la rubia rapidamente lo acompaña- Si que andas muy distinto Darien

- No tanto, soy el mismo de siempre, bueno te dejo cariño- y le toma su mano izquieda apretándola fuertemene y ella siente que le dejo algo en su mano- Nos vemos- y se retira el

Serena ha quedado impresionada pensando –"nunca me había dicho de esa manera"- y ve lo que dejo en su mano, es un papel doblado lo abre y lo lee diciendo este _"te tengo una sorpresa para la noche, solo dire que te pongas el mejor vestido elegante que tengas atte Darien"_

Al terminar de leerlo se pone muy contenta pensando en que podrá ser la sorpresa, guarda el papel y vuelve a la sala con Lucilda

-Se ve que tu novio te ama mucho- le comenta esta ultima

-Si bastante para resumi prima- y le dice una cosa- ¿te importara si te dejo sola hoy en la noche?-

-No para nada, asi podre platicar con mis tios, asi que pásatela bien Serena- y le guiña el ojo y esta Serena se pone nerviosa- Sabes mañana quiero reunirme con tus amigas para enseñarle algo genial que aprendi-

-Y que es?-

-Ya lo veras, es algo especial- y se levanta en dirección a la cocina dejando a Serena sola con la duda.

* * *

**por el momento solo pondre este, pero aun asi espero los deje en intriga o ansias de saber lo q pasara en el proximo capitulo, asi que sacen sus concluciones jejejeje**

**atte: Cleo**


	5. Una cita especial

**Que dijeron, ¿que nomas uno por estos dias? naaa! aqui esta uno mas, ojala les guste n_n especialmente a mi sensei Naiara**

* * *

**"Una cita especial"**

Templo Hikawa

-¡!Que! Como que no va a venir- dicen Amy Lita y Mina asombradas

-No, llame a su casa y me dijeron o mejor dicho su prima me dijo que Serena iva a salir- les comenta Rei

-Pero es raro, nunca sale los sabados, por eso siempre nos reunimos aquí en tu casa- comenta Lita

-Y por que no invitaste a Lucilda?- pregunta Mina

-No quería, dijo que mejor la viéramos en el Crown por que nos iva a enseñar una sorpresa-

-Pues que mal, aunque hubiera sido genial que hubiera venido- comenta Lita

-Si- dice Amy- ¿me pregunto que tipo de sorpresa nos mostrara Lucilda?-

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Valla Serena esta quedando muy linda- le comenta Lucilda a Serena que se esta arreglando. Se ha puesto un vestido sin mangas de color azul turquesa largo hasta su rodila con bordados de swaroskis, zapatos blancos, pulsera de plata y piedras azul y un collar y artetes de color rojo, Lucilda la peino le hizo una trenza francesa que termina en su cuello atada con un lazo y dejando el demás cabello suelto.

-No tanto, pero gracias por ayudarme- le agradece mientras ella la ayuda a maquillarse

-De nada- termina de ayudarle y se sienta en la cama-Oye Sere cuando sales con Darien, que es lo que hacen?-

-Bueno tantas cosas por asi decirlo, pero son las pocas veces que solo estamos el y yo por que siempre llegan mis amigas con nosotros-

-valla que mal, por que ellas los interrumpe pero aun asi son linda pareja- y de pronto le viene una pregunta- Y ¿el tuvo una pareja antes de ti?-

-Pues aqui entre nosotras ¿te acuerdas de Rei?

-Si, la morena de cabello largo-

-Pues ella salió un tiempo con el hasta que….- y le vienen el recuerdo de hace 3 años cuando despertó como la princesa de la luna, pero al momento le responde- Que el se dio cuenta de que me amaba a mi y por asi decirlo se me declaro

-Valla que lindo-

- Si es especial- y al momento se escucha el claxon de un carro- Bueno Lucilda te dejo

-Si pásatela bien Sere, suerte que mi tio te dejo salir-

-Claro nos vemos- y toma su bolso y sale rápidamente para encontrarse con Darien, el lleva puesto un traje negro de tres piezas con una corbata roja

-Ya estoy lista-

-Bien, sube- y se suben al carro- Pero primero quiero que te tapes tus ojos- y le da una chalinda- Es parte de la sorpresa que te tengo-

-Esta bien- y se tapa los ojos Serena y se ponen en camino

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo camino llegan aun lugar bajan del carro y como Serena tiene los ojos tapados es guiada por Darien

-Falta poco- pregunta toda emocionada

-Tranquila Serena no falta mucho- le dice riendo se y se detienen- Listo puedes destaparte los ojos- y Serena obedece y al hacerlo se impresiona al ver lo que hay

Es una mesa con mantel blanco largo, un candelabro con tres velas, un jarron con rosas rojas, y en la mesa hay dos platos d comida servida con cubiertos y todo alredor del lugar de la mesa hat varios candiles con velas y una grabadora que reproduce música clásica

-Te gusta? Yo mismo prepare todo-

-Valla es tan hermoso- le contesa toda emocionada

-De ser asi, permítame- y la toma de la mano sentándola en una de las silas y comienzan a degustar la comida, por razón obia no hablaron por un rato

-Dire de nuevo que esto es genial- dice Serena rompiendo el silencio- De seguro esto te debió costar mucho-

-Para nada, siempre y cuando te guste, y lo pregunto ¿te gusto esto que prepare para ti?-

-Claro que esto me gusto- y lo siguiente lo dice en voz baja- Creo que esto no puede mejorar- y Darien la escucha

-Pues te equivocas- y el se levanta en dirección a la grabadora para poner un tema romántico para bailar y se dirige de nuevo a la mesa- Bailarias conmigo mi princesa de la luna?- le pregunta mientras le ofrece su mano-

-Por supuesto- y Serena le da la mano toda maravillada y comienzan a bailat al compas de la música y esta vez Serena baila a la perfeccion

-Veo que te has vuelto una mejor bailarina- le comenta el

-Bueno he aprendido con el tiempo- y ambos se rien

-Tal vez, o a lo mejor aun tienes tu don de buena bailarina de tu vida pasada- le comenta mientras gira con ella delicadamente

-Si es verdad- y al momento a Serena le viene sus recuerdos de la vida pasada, de cómo se conocieron, la primera vez que bailaron, pero sus recuerdos se van cuando al momento las velas se apagan, pero como hay luna llena y brillante los alumbra dando un toque mágico a su danza .

- Es una linda noche, gracias- lo dice mientras cierre sus ojos la rubia

-No tienes porque- y se acerca mas a ella abrazándola fuerte aun danzando- Te amo mi princesa Serena-

-Yo igual te amo mi príncipe- le responde en voz baja y abre los ojos y levanta la carra para verlo a los ojos y queda maravillada al verlo y al momento los vuelve a cerrar mientras el le da un beso en los labios y ella le corresponde y asi estuvieron un rato besándose y bailando bajo la luz de la luna.

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Cuatro personas se encuentran tomando te y comiendo pastel en la cocina

-Y eso nada mas ¿Qué les parece?- les comenta Lucilda quien le acaba de enseñar su truco especial a Sammy

-Valla, si es impresionante- comenta el jovensito

-Gracias-

-Y bueno Lucilda platícame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana- pregunta Kenji

-Bueno tio, mi mama esta bien, al igual que mi papa, han estado progresando bien en su trabajo –

-Y como te parecio tu primer dia en Tokio después de mucho-

-Bien tia,ya tenia tiempo que no venia aquí y por fortuna mis padres aprobaron la idea de que viniera sola ahora que tengo 18-

-Eso me alegra mucho-

-Por cierto, escuche por ahí que conociste al novio de Serena – comenta Sammy

-Si lo conoci, y saben me parecio buena onda, pero saben ay algo en el que me parece ….- y se queda pensando

-¿Qué piensas Lucilda?- pregunta Ikuko

-no nada, creo que no es de mucha importancia, ya descubriré la palabra después- y todos se rien y siguen su conversación.

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui por el momento ahora si, y bueno espero les halla sido de su agrado, y bueno el tema que baile nuestra parteja se las dejo a su eleccion y respecto a Lucilda, por q ya no lo comente antes, tengo un dibujo que hize de ella, a ver si pronto lo muestyro :3 bueno ahora respondere el comentario que me dejaron**

**yesqui2000: me algra leer que te gusta mucho mi historia y con lo que comentaste ademas, bueno es cuestion de tiempo y espero no decepcionarte**

**bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos hasta la proxima**

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. La sorpresa de Lucilda

**bueno aqui otros dos y espero en este no soltar mucha sopa jeje bueno al final respondo los comentarios de todos y perdonen mi mala ortografia, culpen a mi PC u_u**

* * *

**"La sorpresa de Lucilda"**

.

.

Casa Tsukino al dia siguente

Serena y Lucilda están desayunando para irse a ver con las demás

-Oye Lu, no recuerdo que tuvieras el cabello corto hasta los hombros- le comenta mientras desayunan

-Desde chiquita lo tenia largo, solo que mi mama no me dejaba cortarmelo hasta los 16 años y hatas esa edad me lo corte hasta aqui- le responde y ambas se rien

-Y que tal te fua anoche?- le pregunta la castaña

-Bien la pase de lo mas genial- le contesta toda emocionada

-Babes algo, me gustaria tener un novio como el tuyo, bueno cualquier niña le gustaría tener un novio asi como Darien-

-Lo se eso me lo dicen todas, en fin vámonos que las demás no están esperando-

-Bien, Amy me aviso que también Darien va a estar con nosotras, como digo siempre mientras sean mas mejor-

-Y por que mejor?-

-Ya lo sabras-es lo unico que dice y salen de la casa

.

.

.

.

.

Crown

Llegan las dos a lugar y se dirigen a la mesa donde siempre se reúne Serena con las demás y ahí ya están todos esperando por ellas

-Ya llegamos perdón por la tardanza-

.Ay Serena tonta siempre llegas tarde- le dice Rei con su misma actitud de temperamento

-Oye espera, no le digas asi a mi prima, ella no es una tonta- la regaña con un tono de enojo- Aunque sea tu amiga no debes tratarla asi- y todas que dan impresionadas por lo que dijo Lucilda y Rei queda impactada por lo que dijo

-No te preocupes Lu, siempre es asi,- le dice Mina

-Eso es verdad, ya vez como dice el dicho "las mejores amigas son las que mas se pelean o se insultan- lo dice Lucilda con una actitud alegre y guiñando el ojo hacia Rei

-Valla Lucilda, si que sabes ese tipo de cosas- dice Rei que ya comprendió lo que quizo decir.

-Y cual es el truco que nos quieres mostar?- pregunta Lita

-bueno es algo único, que aprendi hace poco, pero para hacerlo necesito un voluntario, seras tu- y señala a Darien

-Bueno esta bien- el le responde y Lucilda se sienta frente a el

-Bien, ahora dame tu mano- le ordena

-Esta bien- y se la da- y eso para que?-

-Ya veras, pero antes... ¿te has preguntado alguna vez que fuiste en tu vida pasada?- y el al oir eso se pone muy nevioso

-Amm no- le corresponde con voz temblorosa

-Bueno ahora lo sabras- y comienza a ver las líneas de sus palmas y comienza a hablar lo que ve según en su mano- Bueno al parecer en tu vida pasada fuiste un príncipe de un lugar conocido como "La tierra de la ilusión" , tu nombre en ese enronces era Endymion, y además veo que te enamoraste de una princesa de otro reino- y finaliza soltando la mano de Darien – Eso es lo que vi, pero me sorprende eres el único que me ha tocado ver una vida pasada asi, bueno quine quiere que le laverigue su vida pasada?- y todas no dicen nada por que se han quedado muy calladas e impactadas, bueno que digo impactadas, mas bien como espantadas

-Una que se ofresca- susurra Lita

-Y si averiua algo- pregunta Amy

-No lo creo, no se dara cuenta, to me ofreceré- dice Rei en voz baja y al momento se offece- Yo quiero Lu por favor- y se pone frente a ella y esta le toma su mano

-Vamos a ver- y empieza- Al parecer fuiste una guerrera y al mismo tiempo la protectora de una princesa de un reino, pero al parecer en una trágica batalla moriste por salvar al reino y a esa princesa- y finaliza- Bien, eso es lo que veo-

-Interesante Lu- dice Rei y le pregunta impresionada- Donde aprendiste eso?-

-En Toyama en uno de sus templos me enseñaron eso, es un mejor metodo que las regresiones que hacen, ya que es mas seguru, pero igual estoy aprendiendo mas cosas sobre los sacerdotes-

-Pues ojala lo perfecciones amiga- dice Amy con asombro

-Lucilda puedes ir por un te helado?-

-Si Serena, no tardo- y va hacia el mostrador y al momento todos se ponen en grupo para que no los oiga nadie.

-Al parecer tu prima es sensacional- comenta Rei

-Pero y si se entera de mas?- pregunta Darien

-Pero de que se va a enterar-

- De nuestras otras identidades-comenta Lita

-no lo creo, aparte no puede ver nada mas de lo que ya sabe y sabemos nosotros- comenta Serena y al momento llega Lucilda con el te

-La están pasando bien ehh- comenta ella

-No tanto, oye prima podrías hacer tu truco conmigo?

-Claro, dame tu mano- y Serena se la da y Lucilda comienza- Bueno al parecer en tu vida pasada eras una princesa y la única heredera de un reino que había en la luna y además tenias 4 guardianas que mas bien eran como tus amigas pero no logro ver nada mas- y suelta la mano de la rubia- esto es algo loco, como un reino en la luna, es imposible, creo que por primera vez me equivoque-

-si a lo mejor que equivocaste- comenta Rei y todos comienzan a reir pero temen de que Lucilda averigue algo mas,ahora que leyó la vida pasada de Serena


	7. una segunda reunión el mismo día

**"una segunda reunion el mismo dia"**

Casa Tsukino

Serena y Lucilda estan en la sala viendo tele, pero Lucilda esta esta leyendo un libro, Serena no ha dichi nada desde que se fueron del Crown

-Veo que deje sorprendidos a todos tus amigos prima- comenta la castaña

-No tanto pero si, uno puede sorprender a la gente con una habilidad asi-

-Exacto , ademas he soprendido a varios de mis amigos de Toyama-

-Ya me imagino- y al ver el libro de Lucilda le viene una duda y le pregunta curiosa- De que es tu libro?'-

-Es para aprender a adirvinar el futuro de la gente,en este libro me enzeña como hacerlo por medio de tazas de café, las manos, cartas, en fin con muchas cosas-

-No me digas que lo aplicaras con nosotros tambien?- pregunta nerviosa

- Claro que no, a menos que ustdes me pidan que lo haga- y al momento nota el anillo en la mano izquierda de Serena- ¿y ese anillo?-

-amm bueno... me lo regalo Darien- le responde toda feliz-

-Sabes que significa eso?- le pregunta al notar que lo tiene en su dedo anular izquierdo

- Lo se, solo que no me lo propuso como debia ser por ciertas razones- Y al momento recuerda el momento en que se lo dio antes de que se fuera a los Estado unidos

-decuida, pronto te lo dira, y si te lo dio quiere decir que ya se comprometio contigo-

-Si, tienes razon; por cierto ¿tu tienes novio verdad?-

-No, tenia pero termine con el hace ya mucho, y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no era el indicado para mi-

-Bueno ya pronto conoceras al indicado-

-Si es verdad- y al momento le da cuenta de una cosa que le tenia en la duda- Sabes, no se por que no pude ver mas de tu vida pasada, es como si la bloquearan para que no supiera nada mas-

-Pues quien sabe, tal vez despues lo sabras- le comenta Serena al momento que sonrie por que no se entero de nada mas

.

.

.

.

.

Templo Hikawa

Estan todos Amy Rei Lita Mina Darien Serena y Lucilda reunidos de nuevo ya que Rei los llamo para que fueran al templo a pasarala un rato

-Lucilda se ve que te gusta leer- le comenta Amy a la castaña quien aun lee el mismo libro de la tarde

-Gracias, sera una neva habilidad que tendre-

-Si, ademas Rei es buena en ese tipo de cosas, mas en desaparecer espiritus malos- le comenta Mina

-No tanto pero quier perfeccinarme mas- comenta Rei toda feliz

-Oye Lucilda, ya que tienes 18 y haras tu examen a la universidad ¿Qué se siente?- pregunta Lita

-Bueno pues no muy nerviosa, ya que tengo un buen promedio y tengo confianza de que lograre pasar-

-Si prima, estoy segura de que asi sera- comenta Serena y todas se rien

Darien quien aun estaba calado se levanto en direccion al patio del templo y se da cuenta Lucilda

-Si me diculpan voya tomar aire fresco- comenta y se retira del cuarto de Rei y todas excepto Serena e sorprenden.

-No le diras nada a tu prima?- pregunta Mina

-No, que puedo decirle- finaliza con una cara de alegria. Mientras tanto estando afuera, Lucilda ve como Darien observa el atardecer y ella se sienta a su lado

-Note que te gusta ver el ocaso- le comenta mientras ella igual lo observa

-Si a veces,- le comenta

-Veo que si quieres mucho a mi prima- le platica aprovechando la ocacion

-Si, como ni te imaginas, aunque no lo creas ella es todo mi mundo, si le llegara a pasar algo moriria-

-Entonces darias lo que fuera por protegerla?- pregunta Lucilda sorprendida por lo que le comenta

-Si lo dices d esa manera si- y se rie al momento que voltea a verla y al estar cerc, ve como ellaa pone una cara de duda

-¿Qué pasa?- le comena al ver la exprecion de la cara de Lu

-no se por que pero tienes algo familiar-

-pues quien Sabe por que sea, por que yo nunca te he visto- finaliza al momento que entra de nuevo al cuarto de Rei para reunirse con las demas seguida por la castaña

* * *

**ya por fin *aun temblando* hasta aqui por el momento, ojala no la riege :/ pero bueno ahora contestare los comentarios**

**yesqui2000: asi es, podriamos decirlo de esa manera, otra seria que el demuestra todo lo que no pudo en los ultimos 2 años, pero aun asi me alegra saber que te gusta**

**Etsuko-Ai: con respecto a lo q comentaste, si podria decirse que habra sorpresitas, solo espero no decepccionarte, pero fuera de eso, me algegra que igual te guste**

**Faby-Usako-Chiba-t: sensei me alegro que empieze a gustarte, ojala igual no la decepccione**

**bueno eso seria todo, nos leemos para ala otra, mientras actualizo mi otro fanic :)**

**atte. Cleo**


	8. una segunda sorpesa, que a la vez

**bueno aqui les dejo otros dos, ya en estas vacaciones estare dedicaada a mis historias, ojala sea estos don nuevos capitulos de su agrado n_n ah y claro mis capitulos son mas cortos que los de mis sensei, se nota jejeje**

* * *

**"una segunda sorpresa que a la vez se olvida"**

**.**

.

Casa Tsukino al dia siguiente

Lucilda se encuentra todavia leyendo su libro de predicciones del futuro en la sala y al momento aparece Ikuko con panes al vapor y te para ella

-Aquí tienes Lu, por si tienes hambre- le dice mientras los pone sobre la mesita

-Gracias tia- le agradece e Iuko sale de la sala al momento de que Serena llega a la sala, acaba de volver de la escuela

-Aun sigues con tu libro?- le pregunta mientras toma un pan del plato

-Si, pero ya casi lo termino-

-Que bueno en fin, te llego esto- y le da un sobre

-Deben ser de mis papas- y lo abre y tiene una nota que dice

-"mi querida Lucilda, espero que te la estes pasando bien, como en lso viejos tiempos, bueno tu papa y yo te mandamos tu foto preferida, escribenos pronto

Te quiere: tu mama"

-Bueno tal vez tenia prisa y solo escribieron eso- comenta Lucilda- bueno veamos que foto me mandaron- y lasaca, en la foto esta ella cuando tenia solo 2 años, con sus padres y con otra familia  
-Que bonita-

-Gracias, es de cuando vine a Tokio una vez y es mi preferida- y se la muestra bien  
-Quien es el bebe?-

-El bebe soy yo, estoy con mis papas y unos amigos suyos-  
-Y quienes son?- pregunta y ella le contesta algo triste

-No lo se muy bien, mis papas nunca me mencionaron sus nombres, lo unico que me platican es que ellos eran unos amigos suyos del trabajo y el niño de ahí es su hijo- y se lo señala ya l momento Serena se queda impactada al recconocer bien al niño y sus padres y le pregunta con voz temblorosa.  
-Y que sabe tu de los padres del niño?- al termina la pregunta, Lucilda se pone mas triste y pensativa, por lo que le responde

-Pues mis padres me platican mucho sobre ellos, sobre todo de su hijo, peor por desgracio tuvieron un accidente dejano al niño solo. Pero eso fue hace ya 15 años- y al finalizar nota que Serena se puso mas palida  
Eeste,a hora vengo?  
-Claro, ¿a donde vasç'- le pregunta al ver que se va rapido

-A casa de Rei no tardo- y sale rapido y la deja soprendida por la actitud que tomo,

.

.

.

.

.

En la calle

Mientras Serena iva corriendo en direccion al apartamento de Darien,anda en sus pensamientos

-" La verdad no se que pensar sobre lo que me comento Lu y ma sobretodo lo de la foto que me mostro, bueno aunque no estoy segura, y si a lo mejor lo conoce desde hace tiempo- pero de pronto le vino algo que le habia comentado Rei hace tiempo que decia...

-"Nunca cuestiones o creas lo que veas o escuchas, por que puedes estar equivocada"- por lo que al recordar eso se dice a si misma..

-Bueno, en ses caso, no le tomare mucha importancia, a lo mejor Lu se referia a alguien mas, que cosas pienso, aun asi undia de estos puedo preguntarle mas- por lo que mas tranquila, se olvida de todo yse da vuelta de regreso a su casa

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Valla no te tardaste- le comenta Ikuko al verla entrar

-No, es que no habia nadie en el templo-

-Bueno tal vez Rei salio, por suerte tu prima me aviso que ivas a salir-

-Que bien ¿y donde esta?-

-Me dijo que iva a comprar unas cosas- le comenta mientras av a la cocina a preparar la cena

-Bueno ojala no se tarde- y sube a su cuarto a recostarse un poco

-Has estado un poco rara Serena- le comenta Luna mientras se acuesta a su lado

-Mas o menos Luna, en fin, descansae un rato- y al momento se queda dormida

.

.

.

.

.

Librería

Lucilda fue ahí para buscar libros que le puedan servir para la universidad, ya que piensa estudiar Historia universal y trata de buscar el libro a decuado para eso. Mientras revisa los estantes nota que Darien esta ahí

-Hola Darien-lo saluda

-Hola Lucilda ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por unos libros para cuando entre a la escuela, ya que estare en la universidad, quiero estar bien preparada-

-Que bueno, te aseguro de que tus padres estaran orgullosos de ti-

-En una parte si pero sabes- dice mientras se sientan en un sofa de la libreria- Ellos por su trabajo viajan mucho y no los veo tanto, pero aun asi saben que soy muy aplicada y estaran felices por mi resultado- y le pregunta- ¿Qué me dices de los tuyos?-

-Bueno, veras yo perdi a mis padres cuando era niño-

- Amm lo lamento mucho, en serio- le dice en tono triste  
-Descuida, eso paso ya 15 años, fue hace mucho, a pesar de que no me acuerdo de ellos- le comenta y ella se pone muy pensativa, por lo que lo unico que dice es..

-Bueno me tengo que ir, que ya es tarde y mi tia se preocupara- y al levantarse le dice- y una cosa mas. Si amas tanto a Serena deberias hacer algo especial por ella, cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que pase- y le guiña el ojo y sale del lugar, mientras la castaña `piensa  
-"esto si que es extraño, pero no te subestimes Lucilda para nada"-


	9. Empiezan las dudas

**"Empiezan las dudas"**

-ya vine Serena- es Lucilda quien entra al cuarto de ella y la ve medio dormida

-por que me despertaste?- le comenta la rubia algo molesta

-perdon es que en un ratiro ya cenaremos-

-que bien- ya alegre de oir eso se sienta en la cama

-veo que sigues siendo la misma eh prima- y se sienta a su lado- recuerdas las travesuras que hacíamos de chiquitas y las pijamadas-

-si claro que me acuerdo- y le viene una idea- oye que tal si llamamos a las chicas para hacer una, aun estamos a tiempo-

-bien, oye ¿desde hace cuanto son tus amgas?-

-pues ya mas de tres ayos, y a todas las quiero por igual-

-que bueno y por lo que note Rei es como tu mejor amiga-

-por que piensas que lo es?-

-bueno las que pelean mas, son las que se llevan mejor- le responde sonriendo

-es verdad, bueno veamos si pueden venir- y les marca a sus casa, después de 8 minutos de marcar y que nadie le contesto se rindió.

-parece que no responden- dice la rubia

-de seguro no están, pero descuida podemos hacerla aun nosotras dos-

-es verdad Lu, que podemos perder-

-bien, bajemos a cenar- y bajan las dos a la cocina para encontrarse con los demás

Templo Hikawa

las cuatro estan conversando respecto a lo que paso ayer en el Crown

-Digo que esto me parece sorprendente- comenta Rei

-ya te lo dije Rei, no tienes de que preocuparte por nada-

-Mina tiene razon, si ella se entera de nuestras otras identidades, ella mantendra el secreto- comenta Amy

-Ademas no seria la unica qu elo supiera, recuerda que algunos de nuestros amigos lo saben y guardan el secreto- finaliza Lita

-pero no es eso lo que me preocupa-

-entonces que es l que preocupa Rei?-

-de lo que vallan a pensar Setsuna y las demas con respecto, ya saben que ellas averiguan todo aantes que nosotras- y al contestarle todas han puesto una cara de asombro y nervios

Casa Tenoh Kaioh Meio

-Exactamente cuando llego ella?- preguta una chica de cabello verdeaqua

-Hace 3 dias maximo Michiru- responde Setsuna

-Y que es lo que piensas acerca de las habilidades de esa joven?- pregunta la rubia de cabellos cortos

-La verdad no se que decir respespecto a eso, aunque bueno, si llegara a saber mas con esa habilidad-

-aunque lo supiera, no tendria nada de malo, ella no diria nada- comenta Michiru

-Aun asi esto no me parece bien-

-No debemos cuestionarnos en nada- comenta Hotaru quien llega con ellas- cualquiera podria adquirir esas habilidades, y si se llegara a enterar sobre sus identidades de las demas, no dira nada, eso pienso-

-Hotaru tiene razon, no hay que cuestionarnos ni presipitar nada, el tiempo dira a ver que pasara- comenta Setsuna finalizando la conversacion y pensando que a lo mejor pronto Lucilda se ira

* * *

**Bueno hast aqui por el momento, pero bueno a ver si con esto ya les dejo con intriga jeje, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que me han dejado:**

**Nai SD: sensei, me gustaron todos tus comentarios, y bueno respondere que ella no interferira en la relacion de nuestra parejita :) ,aunque no entendi si te esta gustando o no, espero que si te este gustando**

**Etsuko-Ai: de da risa de que la sopresa de Lu te halla sacado de onda, desde hace mucho se me ocurrio, pero descuida, creo que ya no la utilizara ;)**

**yesqui2000: pongamoslo asi, es una buena habilidad, es como las regreciones que hacen, pero con solo leer las manos y asi nada mas :D**

**princessqueen: pues ya veras despues que piensas de ella, pero aun asi espero que te este gustando mi historia**

**Bien eso seria todo, a y en estos dias, escribibire un mini fanic por estas festividades de navidad, asi que esten pendientes ;) nos leemos a la otra**

**Atte: Cleo**


	10. Consejos y ayuda de familia

**Buenas aqui les traigo otros dos capitulos nuevos, espero les sean de su agrado y al final ya saben que ;)**

* * *

**"Consejos de familia"**

Ha pasado 1 semana desde entonces. Serena pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Lucilda, o a veces con las chicas y claro que por suerte Lu no ha usado sus habilidades de predicciones pasadas. Darien no se ha dejado de ver desde que se encontró a la castaña en la librería, piensa Serena que debe ser por sus pruebas finales. Michiru ya se ha ido a Europa y Setsuna ha vigilado la puerta del tiempo pero por suerte no ha habido ningún cambio

.

,

Casa Tsukino

Seerena y Lucilda están jugando domino en la sala, y están apostando dulces

-Entonces, las veces que ntentabas cambiar un poco por sorprender a Darien, al final te decía que le gustas tal y como eres- comenta la castaña a Serena quien le platica de las pocas veces que ella cambiaba su manera de ser

-Exactamente, aunque pienso que solo lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor, y al final las chicas lo empeoran por asi decirlo- y se rien las dos

- bueno, pero te doy un consejito, el mejor método para satisfacer a un hombre es a través de su estomago-

-Valla, eso no lo sabia-

-Bien en ese caso ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a el?-

-Bueno, a el le fascina el chocolate- comenta alegre

-Eso estaría bien, podrías hacerle un rico pastel de chocolate-

-Pero no se como hacerlo, y Lita que siempre me ayuda en estos días esta como maestra en el taller de cocina de mi escuela-

- En ese caso te ayudare- y al momento pone su ultima pieza de domino- si tu quieres

-Gracias- y en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Serena va a abrir

-Hola cabeza de bombon- es Haruka y Setsuna

-Hola Haruka, hola Setsuna, gustan pasar-

-Gracias- y las dos entran- perdone si no la interrumpimos es sus asuntos princesa-

-No Setsuna, estoy con un familiar- y las lleva a la sala donde esta Lucilda

-Lucilda ven, quiero presentarte a unas compañeras- y la levanta poniendo la frente- Ellas son Haruka y Setsuna; Setsuna, Haruka ella es mi prima Lucilda-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas- y les da la mano

-El gusto es mio Lucilda- comenta Setsuna

- Y dinos Lu, desde cuando veniste a ver a cabeza de bombon?- pregunta Haruka

-Desde hace 1 semana o mas- y les comenta- Pero tal vez me quede mucho mas tiempo por un asunto personal- y al decirlo tanto Haruka y Setsuna se quedaron sorprendidas

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, vamos Haruka- y jala a la rubia de cabellos cortos y salen despavoridas

-Se fueron pronto- comenta la castaña

-Debio ser que tenían otro asunto ¿y por que dijiste eso?-

-Bueno es un asunto de suma importancia, veras llogre que haga el examen a la universidad aquí en Tokio y si logro obtener un buen promedio podre estudiar en la universidad de Tokio –

-Eso me parece bien- comenta Ikuko que acaba de llegar con Kenji y Sammy

-Tios no sabia que habían llegado-

-¿Y cress que halla porbabilidad de que lo logre?-

-Yo pienso que si tio y aparte mis padres lo aceptaron, siempre y cuando viviera con ustedes-

-Pues bien prima te aseguro que lo lograras- comenta Sammy

-Pero igual conozco a una personita que igual podrá lograrlo en un año- y señala a Serena

-Gracias prima- y todos se rien.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente

Lucilda esta preparando todo para ayudarle a Serena con el pastel, y esperando a que ella llege de la escuela y en ese momento entra corriendo

-Que bueno que ya llegaste-

-Si es que se me hizo tarde-

-Bueno comensemos- y empiezan el proceso ayudándola para que no se equivoque y también guiándose por el libro y al parecer lo esta haciendo bien.

-Lucilda ¿desde cuando sabes repostería?-

-Pues hace 2 años aunque se me dificulto al principio-

-Me gustaría tener buenas habilidades en la cocina-

-Bueno, si te lo propones y en verdad deseas aprender podras hacerlo-

-De verdad?-

-Claro, lo creo por que ya cambiaste mucho- y en ese momento suena el teléfono y contesta la castaña.

-Hola- y después de unos segundos- espera- y aparta la bocina- Serena es para ti-

-Voy- y se limpia las manos vas y Lucilda le da el teléfono para contestar – Hola-

-Hola Serena- es Darien quien le llama

-Hola Darien ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado conmigo?-

-He estado atendiendo algunos asuntos importantes pero no todos de la escuela, mira en 1 semana y media hare mi examen y a ver si consigo trabajo- y al momento cambia un poco su tono de voz a uno tierno y nervioso- Y bueno yo quisiera, si podrías venir a mi departamento esta noche para que platicemos un poco ¿Qué dices?-

-Si por supuesto- le comenta alegre-

-Bien, a las 8 de la noche podras?-

-Claro, nos vemos-

-Si- y al momento se corta la comunicación y Serena brinca de alegría

- Ya sabia que te pondría contenta- le comenta la castaña

-si, se nota o no, pero es raro por que querra que valla a verlo?-

-Pues quien sabe, tal vez ahora que no te ha visto mucho, quiere estar contigo y por suerte es el mejor dia para que le lleves el pastel, si que continuemos-

-Claro- y al momento vuelve con ella y continua con el proceso.


	11. La propuesta de matrimonio

**Dedicado a mis senseis,Nai,Naiara y Faby**

* * *

**"La propuesta de matrimonio"**

3 horas después, ya que hornearon y adornaron el pastel, Serena se ha cambiado su ropa sucia por la mezcla del pastel por una falda de color rosa y un sueter color azul cielo y zapatos blancos. Depues de meter el pastel en una charola con tapa salió de la cas rumbo al apartamento de Darien claro sin antes avisar y Lucilda que no dijera que ella le ayudo con el pastel, aunque no le parecía bien a Serena ya que hizo una parte su prima. Pero ya no lo analiza bien al momento de llegar al edificio.

Ya llegando a la puerta del departamento toca el timbre esperando a que abra, y como a los 15 segundos abren la puerta.

-Pasa te estaba esperando- le comenta Darien con una sonrisa

-Gracias- y entra- mira te traje un pastel-

-Dejame adivinar. Lo hizo Lita- comenta riéndose

-No, esta vez lo hize yo-y le quita la tapa a la charola- Y te apuesto a que te gustara ya que es de chocolate-

-Que bien- comenta asombrado- En ese caso serviré un poco de te- y va la cocina a prepararlo. Después de un rato lo están comiendo y al parecer a Darien le gusto.

-Si que te quedo delicioso Serena- comenta Darien asombrado aun comiéndolo

-Gracias, ya mas o menos se cocinar-

-Eso esta bien, y si te lo dispones puedes aprender mas-

-Gracias- comenta feliz y al momento le viene una duda que tiene desde que le llamo y le dice- Por cierto Darien ¿para que querías que viniera?-

Por unos minutos el se quedo callado, a Serena le parecía un poco raro aunque a diferencia de otas veces cuando le pregunta algo el solo taramudea, pero esta vez era distinto por que se podía ver que estaba nervioso, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo el se levanto y le da su mano diciéndole- Ven acompañame-

Ella sin decir nada le da la mano y el la lleva hasta el balcón.

- Y por que venimos aquí afuera?-

-Bueno es una bonita noche para ver las estrellas- le comenta mientras la abraza estando atrás de ella.

-Si es muy linda la noche con las estrellas, pero aun no me respondes lo que te pregunte- lee comenta riéndose

-Bien- y en ese momento la voltea para verla de frente y le toma sus manos y le comenta algo nervioso.

- Bueno ya sabras que hemos enfrentado grandes problemas para tener una vida normal desde hace mas de 2 años, y al ver que ya cambiaste un poco has hecho que te ame mas que antes- y le acaricia una de sus manos- y sin que me importe nada, quiero que todos se enteren de ese sentimiento hacia ti, asi que me viene la siguiente pregunta-y se arrodilla sacando una cajita de terciopelo color rosa- Serena Tsukino ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- y abre la caja mostrando un anillo de plata con un diamante rojo

. Serena ha quedado asombrada y paralizada, pero al recordar lo que le dijo Lucilda hace poco que fue.._-"Cuando el te diga esa propuesta, solo relajate y respondele con un gran si"_- por lo que respira profundamente y le responde.

_-C_laro que acepto_- y al mo_mento lo abraza con mucha alegría y el pone el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de ella y se levantan los dos para después abrazarla.

-Espere mucho por este momento, pero me imagino cuando mi papa se entere, pero estoy segura de que lo aceptara- le comenta mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Darien.

-Tienes razón- le comenta pensando que si lo aceptara o no-PEro lo que importa es que aceptaste, y prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo- y después de decir eso puso una de sus manos bajo el mentón de Serena, levantando su cara para darle un beso en los labios y ella le corresponde dulcemente.y despues de un ratos e separan por la falta de aire..

-Bueno vamos adentro que ya comienza a hacer frio-

-Si claro- y le toma la mano mientras entran

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente

Serena esta en la casa ya que no hubo clases e su escuela debido a una junta de profesores, no ha dicho nada de cómo le fue ayer,.

-Y le gusto el pastel que preparamos?- pregunta Lucilda a la rubia quien esta en el sillón pequeño y ella en el sillín grande acostada y al no recibir respuesta le grita -Oye! Serena!1

-Como dices?- le pregunta toda distraída y Lucilda se sienta a su lado

-A ver dime que paso?-

-Te digo y no le dices a nadie-

-no dire nada, que paso?- le dice impaciente y ella le responde mientras se levanta

-Darien me pidió matrimonio-

-Que!- le comenta sorprendida pensando que Darien si hizo caso a su consejo- De verdad?!-

-Si ayer que fui me lo propuso y yo acepte- le comenta

-Y que les diras a tus padres?-

-Por el momento nada, Darien vendrá a hablar con ellos y a ver como lo toman-

-Pues yo creo que lo aceptaran- y al momento la abraza- Pero aun asi te felicito y te apoyo con lo que sea-

-Gracias prima, de hecho ya se como, yo quisiera que tu fueras la madrina de mi boda, si tu aceptas-

-Claro con mucho gusto- comenta emocionada

-Bien, pero no le menciones nada a las demás hasta que lo hagamos oficial si-

-De acuerdo prima. Bueno vamos-

-A donde?-

- Pues a ver algunas cosas, confía en mi, y además asi nos anticipamos- y la toma de la mano llevandosela fuera de la casa.

* * *

**Al fin *brincando de alegria* hasta aqui por el momento, pero bueno mi razon de que me tarde fue que tuve mi semana de descanso y po eso de las fiestas, pero espero poder terminar pronto, ahora respondere los comentarios de todos**

**naiara moon: sensei que bueno que le este gustando y siguo sus pasos como siempre**

**.**

**FabyUsako Chiba-T: sensei igual me alegra que te este gustando, y ojala no ladecepcione**

**.**

**Yesiqui2000: sin palabras, solo dire que no sueltes sopa, por los que no loaveriguen pronto**

**.**

**Nai SD: sensei sus sospechas ya veran si son ciertas o no jejej**

**.**

**Bueno esos eria todo, nos leemos para la otra, Gracias y claro que tengan un feliz comienzo de año**

**Atte:Cleo**


	12. un dia con sorpesas e inconvenientes

**Ya no se me preocupen, aqui les traigo mi actualizacion, al final lo de siempre :D**

* * *

**"un dia con sospresas e inconvenientes"**

Centro comercial

Serena y Lucilda están en una tienda de novias viendo todo lo que hay, hasta los vestidos.

-Pero Lucilda aun no se si la fiesta valla a ser algo en grande o sencilo-

-Bueno conociendo a mi tio el va a querer algo en grande- le comenta mientras le prueba los velos pequeños- A menos de que Darien y tu si quieran algo sencillo, pero la verdad la opinión de los dos cuenta-

-La verdad no lo se yo aun- le comenta algo nerviosa.

-Bueno aun asi como sea la fiesta, el vestido tiene que ser especial- y toma uno de los mostradores- Por ejemplo uno asi, tomalo-

Y Serena esta a punto de tomarlo cuando ve a Mina afuera de la tienda y se va a esconder a un probador.

-Que haces?- pregunta la castaña

-Es Mina, no estoy aquí- y al momento Mina ve a Lucilda y entra a la tienda

-Hola Lu-

-Hola Mina –

-Que haces en una tienda como esta?-

-Amm nada- comenta nerviosa

-No me digas que ya te vas a casar?- comenta Mina toda eufórica y picara

-Claro que no Mina, solamente pase aquí ya que me gusta ver los vestidos de novia pensando cuando voy a casarme, porque es uno de mis sueños-

-Que lindo- comenta emocionada- bueno te dejo por que debes estar ocupada, por cierto, es raro que Serena no este contigo-

-Pues no, es que no tenia ganas de salir hoy-

-Bueno, nos vemos- y sale de la tienda riéndose y Lucilda al ver que ya se fue le da la señal a su prima.

-Paso el peligro Sere, puedes salir- y sale del probador la rubia

-Que bueno- comenta ya mas relajada- Si se entera Mina armara un escándalo-

-Si, ya me lo imagino, pues yo pienso que mejor nos vallamos de aquí antes de que alguien mas nos vea-

-Bien, que tal si vamos a comer algo aprovechando que estamos aquí-

-Bueno- comenta feliz y salen de la tienda en dirección al area de comida

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Ya llegamos- dice Lucilda desde la entrada

-Que bueno prima- les responde Sammy que esta jugando viedojuegos en la sala-

-Y mis padres?-

-Salieron a ver un asunto. Por cierto Lucilda te llego esto- y le da un sobre

-A ver- y lo toma – Es una carta de la universidad- y la abre para leerla, a medida de que la lee su cara cambia a emocionada- esto es genial

-¿Qué pasa Lucilda?-

- Aceptaron que haga el examen aquí en Tokio prima-

-Que bueno ¿y cuando será?-

-Dice que un dia después de que los graduados hagan su ultimo examen, asi que en 1 semana y media-

-Interesante- comenta Sammy

-Pues en ese caso, a partir de hoy comenzae a estudiar-

-mMe parece bien Lu. Pienso que eres mejor que la tonta Serena-

-Oye no le digas asi enano- y lo toma de la cabeza para despeinarlo- Entendido?-

-Esta bien Lu., como digas-

-Oye Serena, no tendras un libro de bilogía que me prestes?-

-Claro, ven creo que esta en mi cuarto- y suben las dos arriba al cuarto de Serena, donde Luna esta dormida en la cama

-Tu gatita siempre duerme?-

-A veces, pero siempre me acompaña- y mientras busca en su mochila, Lucilda ve la foto de Serena con Darien que esta sobre la gaveta de la rubia.

-Es tan linda esta foto que tienes de ustedes dos-

-De verdad?- le comenta

-Claro- y al momento de que va a abrir uno de los cajones Serena le dice..

-Aquí esta, a ver si te sirve-

-Gracias, bueno voy a la cocina, no tardo- y sale al instante y Luna se levanta.

- No se si te lo habia dicho, pero tu prima es de lo mas genial- le comenta la gatita

-Si Luna, me lo habías dicho- comenta feliz

-Pero yo en tu lugar tendría mas cuidado de que no abra el cajón de tu gaveta, ¿recuerdas lo que hay ahí?- y al oírla la rubia se sorprende

-Mi broche ¿verdad?-

-Si, por eso debes esconderla en otra parte para que no lo vea-

-Bien, pero cuando ella no este- y en el momento ella entra con un plato de panes al vapor

-¿Con quien hablas?- pregunta ella

-Con nadie-

-Bueno, sabes hare algo lindo por ti, tu dime que se te complica en la escuela y te ayudo, asi estudio un poco, tu aprendes mejor y todos felices-

-Me parece bien-

-Bien, comencemos- y se sientan en su mesita a repasar y a que Lucilda le enseñe a Serena lo que no sabe.


	13. Ayuda entre primas

**"Ayuda entre primas"**

Crown

Amy, Rei , Lita y Mina están sentadas platicando sobre lo que Mina vio a Lucilda ayer

-Y entonces vi a su prima en la tienda de novias y me dijo que nada mas estaba viendo las cosas de ahí, pero yo pienso que era por otra cosa por la que estaba ahí-

-Estas segura de eso Mina?- pregunta Lita

-A lo mejor, algún familiar suyo se va a casar, y le pidieron a ella que viera algunas cosas aprovechando su estancia aquí-comenta Rei

-Pues eso no lo sabemos- comenta Mina y al momento Serena y Lucilda llegan

-Ya llegamos chicas- y se sientan las dos junto a ellas

-Llegas tarde de nuevo Serena to….- pero se calla Rei al recordar lo que le había dicho Lu el otro dia de que no insultara a Serena

-Lo siento, pero es que me estaba ayudando a buscar un libro de ciencias en la biblioteca de su escuela-

-Y para que?- pegunta Lita

-Bueno resulta que ya en unos días hare mi examen de admisión a la universidad-

-O sea que ya te vas?- preguntan todas

-No, logre que haga el examen aquí en Tokio , será en 1 semana y 2 dias, por eso estoy juntando libros de todas las materias para repasar o mas bien estudiar bien-

-Pues yo tengo varios libro que te pueden servir Lucilda, asi que te los puedo prestar- comenta Amy

-Gracias Amy, ojala no les sea un estorbo ahora que viviré aquí por un tiempo-

-No para nada-, comenta Mina-

-Se los agradesco-

-Claro, y si pueds ayudas un poco a Serena aprovechando eso-

-Pues claro- y todas estallan de risa

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Lucilda esta repasando los temas del libro de química de Serena, aunque ella se quedo dormida, lleva estudiando 5 horas la castaña y al darse cuenta de que Serena se durmió decide descansar un poco y saca una libreta para dibujar, y como a los 5 minutos la rubia se despierta.

-Veo que ya despertaste- comenta Lucilda aun dibujando

-Si, perdón por haberme quedado dormida-

-Descuida, estuvo bien que descansaras-

-Gracias, ¿y que dibujas?-

-Ya lo veras- y al momento lo voltea y es un dibujo de Sailor Moon hecho a la perfeccion.

-Valla esta hermoso- comenta admirada

-Gracias, y te digo algo, yo admiro tanto a Sailor Moon, a pesar de que nunca la he visto en persona, unos amigos que antes vivian aquí me contaban de todas sus hazañas d ella, sobre como vencia al mal y se enfrentaba a todos esos temidos demonios, muchos dicen que es algo torpe y tambien llorona-

-Interesante- comenta feliz tratando de no reírse

- Pero yo pienso que ella es muy valiente y fuerte, pero bueno, pero ahora que ya desapareecio por asi decirlo, por que no ha habido maldad, ahora debe tener una buena vida-

-Si, eso debe ser-

-Bueno voy a descansar un rato, despiértame cuando vallamos a cenar-

-Esta bien prima- y en ese momento Lucilda se queda profundamente dormida debido a que ha estudiado mucho y Serena observa el dibujo que ella realizo

-Se nota que la admiras mucho- comenta en voz baja y en ese momento entra Luna

-Serena!-

-Luna no te vi entrar-

-Pense que estarías dormida por estudiar-

-Pues esta vez fue al revés- le comenta mientras ve dormir a su prima

-Es que ella se ha estado esforzando mucho para alcanzar ese sueño, yo pienso que la dejemos descansar un poco mas, ya cuando despierte le traes algo de comer-

-Tienes razón- comenta contenta y carga a Luna- Vamos alla abajo a ve si ya esta la cena

-Bueno- cometa relajada la gatita y salen del cuarto no sin antes apagar la luz para que pueda descansar bien.

* * *

**Ya por fin, hasta aqui por el momento, aunque pienso que estos capitulos son como relleno jejeje, pero bueno ya sabran por que, ahora respondere comentarios**

**Nai SD: senseio, pss que decir, si Darien ya es atento y tierno :) y de lucilda, bueno no es metida en todo, ya lo veras**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei bueno falta para eso, pero en menos de lo que piensas, ya veremos la reaccion de el ;)**

**.**

**princessqueen: pss como dige, ya lo veremos mas adelante**

**.**

**yesqui2000: bueno a ver como reacciona o no jejeje**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno ahora si eso seria todo, nos vemos para la proxima, dejen comentarios buenos o malos,cuidense**

**Atte: Cleo**


	14. Buscando un trabajo

**bueno ya aqui les traigo, muchos capitulos para que vean que soy buena jeje, al final lo de siempre jeje**

* * *

**"En busca de trabajo"**

En la mañana

Lucilda se despierta ya que se quedo profundamente dormida desde anoche, se levanta de la cama para desues ponese sus pantunflas, baja a la cocina, lo que le pareció raro es que no ha visto a Serena. Llega a la cocina y se encuentra con Ikuko.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste- comenta feliz- no deberías esforzarte mucho con esto del estudio-

-Lo se- se sienta mientras Ikuko lee sirve su desayuno- Pero solo son repasos tia-

-Bueno si tu lo dices, aunque no te desveles tanto, solo falta 1 semana-

-Si tia; por cierto, ¿no ha visto a Serena?-

-Si desde temprano, salió, no me dijo a donde iva, pero supongo que habrá ido a ver a Darien-

-Si tal vez – comenta riéndose- Ojala no tarde, quiero que me acompañe por unas cosas, pero mas al rato-

-Me parece bien, asi te despejas un poco mas del estudio-

-Si, pero antes debo salir para ver un asuntito pequeño- y sale rápidamente de la casa.

.

.

.

.

En la calle

Lucilda esta paseando por todos los puesto que hay, viendo si hay alguno donde pueda trabajar, para conseguir dinero para lo que le falte, y la después de mucho rato de andar caminando llega al Crown y para suerte de ella hay un letrero donde solicitan ayuda. Por lo que ella entra y se dirigue al mostrador al ver a un muchacho rubio

-Buenos días- saluda al muchacho y es nada mas y nada menos que Andrew y este se voltea a saludarla

-Buenos días señorita puedo….- se calla y la detalla con cuidado de la cara y le pregunta- ¿Qué no la conozco?-

-Amm no lo creo, estoy de paso por asi decirlo, aunque digamos soy nueva en la ciudad, aunque muy pocas veces he venido por aqui- comenta riendose y un joven de cabello negro sentado en el mostrador escucha todo lo que platican

- Si me he dado cuenta, pero es que hay algo familiar en ti- y antes de decir mas, el muchacho que escuchaba todo se voltea para saludar a Lucilda

-Lucilda hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Darien – y antes de responderle Andrew le pregunta sorprendido.

-Darien ¿la conoces?- y al momento se la presenta

-Si Andrew, ella es Lucilda Asamura, prima de Serena-

-Si esa soy yo, mucho gusto- y le da la mano

-El gusto es mio- y la saluda de la mano- Ahora ya veo por que te me hacias familiar, en fin en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno, venia a ver lo del trabajo, a ver si aun tiene la vacante, de ser asi quisiera trabajar aquí-

-Claro que aun esta la vacante, espera un momento- y se va a la parte de atrás del Crown, mientras la castaña se sienta junto a Darien.

-Supongo que el muchacho Andrew es tu amigo-

-Si, de hecho es mi mejor amigo-

-Ohh ya y que ¿ya le has dicho la buena noticia?- le pregunta por que ya sabe que Serena ya le comento todo

-Aun no, esperare unos días mas para decirle- y en ese momento llega Andrew con un folder color naranja

-Bueno Lucilda, este es tu contrato de trabajo, si quieres leelo y lo firmas, empezaras desde pasado mañana-

-Si gracias,oye ¿me puedes traer un jugo de manzana, por favor?-

-Claro- y se va a preparalo y ella continua hablando con Darien

-Por cierto ¿no ha visto a Serena?-

-No, desde ayer no la he visto-

-Yo si- comenta Andrew quien le trae el jugo de manzana a la castaña -Vino aquí hace media hora por uno panques-

-Y no te dijo a donde iva?-

-Me dijo que iva a ir al templo Hikawa a ver a Rei-

-Bueno, si me disculan voy al baño- y se retira en dirección al baño y el moreno comienza a hablar con Andrew .

-Amigo un favor, yo te sugiero que no le pongas tanto trabajo a Lu, por que en 1 semana hara su examen a la universidad-

-En serio!- comenta asombrado- ¿Y como lo sabes?-

-Por que vi alla las listas de los que harán e examen y ahí apareció su nombre, pero bueno eso seria lo único que te pido, al menos solo hasta después del examen-

-Bueno Darien esta bien, lo hare, un amigo tuyo también es mi amigo-

-Gracias- y al momento vuelve Lucilda

-Bueno, acepto todos los términos del contrato- y saca su pluma

-Bien, pero una cosa Lu- comenta Andrew –Solo la primera semana trabajaras medio tiempo, después de so trabajaras las 8 horas, solo entre semana ¿estas de acuerdo?-

-Claro- y ve a Darien y comprende que el lo hizo convenser de que no le de mucho trabajo hasta su examen y al momento lo firma- Listo-

-Muy bien, nada mas al Crown-

-Gracias Andrew, vendre puntual el primer dia-

-Por nada, pero dime ¿hace cuando estas aqui en Tokio?- pregunta Andrew y ella le `latica todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego


	15. El primer dia de trabajo

**"El primer dia de trabajo"**

2 dias después Crown

Serena Amy Rei Lita y Mina entran al lugare después de un agotador dia en la escuela, a serena le pareció raro que no halla visto a Lucilda en la mañana, ya que su mama le dijo que salió temprano por unos asuntos.

-Serena por que hoy no te acompaño tu prima hoy a la escuela? – le pregunta Rei - ¿Sigue molesta conmigo?-

-No creo, a demás en unos 5 días será su examen- y antes de continuar hablando la mesera le trae sus bebidas a todas.

- Perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienen lo de siempre- les habla amablemente y las 5 al voltear a a verla se sorprenden al reconocer a la joven

-Lucilda?!- comentas todas aun asombradas

-Si, soy yo- les responde alegre

-Pero que haces trabajando aquí?- pregunta la rubia de coletas

-Es que necesitaban ayuda aquí y decidi meterme al negocio y asi aparte poder tener dinero para lo que necesite-

-Que bueno Lu- comenta Amy

-Te felicito- dice Mina alegre

-Puess aquí no tendras muchas presiones ya que el trabajo es muy fácil- le dice Lita poniendo un buen gesto, la única que no ha dicho nada es Rei,

-Oye Rei no le diras nada?- le dice Mina

-Que?-

-Anda, dile algo, lo que sea-

-Esta bien- y esta al voltearla a ver nota algo extraño en su mirada y pone una cara de susto.

-Que pasa?- le pregunta Lucilda a ella

-Nada, solo dire que te felicito por tu nuevo trabajo- y en ese momento lo llama Andrew

-Lucilda ven un momento-

-Si voy. espérenme un momento- y se dirige al mostrador

-Que paso Andrew?-

-Nada, solo queria decirte que tu turno ya termino, asi que ya puedes irte- y en ese momento sale del cuarto de atrás una joven que muchos ya concosen

-Hola hermano, perdón por llegar tarde-

-Unazuki, esta bien no importa, ven quiero presentarte a alguien- y esta al reunirse con el presenta a Lu – Hemana ella es Lucilda, empezó a trabajar desde hoy-

-Que bueno, bienvenida compañera- y la abraza

-Gracias y trabajas por las tardes nomas?-

-Por ahora si...- y antes de seguir Andrew las interrumpe

-Veras Lu, ella igual hara su examen de admisión a la universidad y será el viernes como tu, asi que mejor ve a descansar, mañana te quiero temprano aquí-

-Si patrón- y se quita su delantal y se va de nuevo a la mesa donde están las chicas.

-Bueno compañeras termino mi turno, ¿nos vamos primita?-

-Claro, bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana- y se va del lugar junto con su prima

.

.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

-Ya llegamos tia- le grita la castaña desde la sala

-Que bueno ¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Bien tia, tuvimos buena clientela y lo mejor es que me pagaran a la semana- le cuenta sobre todo en la cocina donde esta Ikuko.

-Que bueno, en fin, descansa un rato y repasas tus apuntes-

-Si tia- y sale de la cocina para volver a la sala

-Que bueno que ya tienes trabajo prima-

-Lo se Serena, oyes ¿tus amigas ya saben lo de ya sabes que?-

-Por suerte no, debido a que Mina te vio en la plaza el otro dia dijo un comentario pesado y todas la regañaron-

-Pobre de ella, ojala no se halla molestado-

-No siempre pasa- y las dos se rien bastante

-Bueno en fin ¿ya tienes fecha para la boda?-

-Aun no. Supongo que yo y Darien lo discutiremos después, solo espero que no sea dentro de poco-

-Bueno de ser asi, con una familia como la nuestra tendremos todo listo antes de tiempo, ya lo veras-

-En serio?-

-Claro y en tanto venga Darien a hablar con mi tio, comenzaremos con todo y para no dejar atrás a tus amigas ellas igual ayudaran-

-Siempre y cuando Mina no me convensa de verme de otra manera ese dia- y se ven serias y luego estallan a carcajadas.


	16. Otro truco y la historia que muchos

**"Otro truco y la historia que muchos conocen"**

Cronw al dia siguente

Lucilda esa acomodando los pasteles en el mostrador siendo temprano y escucha a laguien entrar y a ver que es Darien, se dirige a atenderlo ya que se sento en la mesita del mostrador.

-Buenos días Lu-

-Buenos días Darien ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Solo café y un panque de nuez por favor-

- En seguida- y en menos de 1 minuto le sirve su café – y que nervioso?-

-Algo, pero d seguro no tanto como tu- le dice mientras bebe su café

-Si, ya dentro de poco será el examen- y al ver que ya casi se termina su café le dice- ¿Puedo mostrate algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Leer tu fortuna en el café, claro si tu me lo permites-

-Bueno adelante- y le da su taza y Lucilda observa adentro de ella.

-Bueno puedo ver que tendras mucha properidad en tu trabajo, al igual que la familia que tendras con Serena, pero veo algo mas. Veo que habrá un evento extraño en la Tierra, no logor ver como es pero no será dañino-

-Nada mas?-

-Si pero, mejor me dentengo, por que le dije a Serena que ya no usaria mis trucos,aunque sabes, yo no creo en estas cosas, ya que siempre he dicho que el futuro no esta escrito y nosotros podemos cambiarlo- y ve que el se pone contento.

-Es verdad-

-Lo ves, sabes algo- le comenta mientras toma un panque del mostrador- Mi prima siempre soño con el dia de su boda, pero bueno yo nunca pensé que un muchacho como tu se iva a fijar en una jovensita linda como Serena- y le viene una duda- Y oye ¿Cómo se conocieron?! Ay perdón, no tienes que decírmelo sino quieres- comenta apenada

-Bueno es algo raro pero escucha, hace 3 años cuando iva por la calle, una niña osea tu prima, me avento sin querer un papel en la cabeza, y aun asi se enfrento ami siendo yo un poco mayor que ella por asi decirlo, y asi las veces que nos encontrábamos siempre discutíamos, claro dicuciones divertidas- y comienza a recordar esos días con alegría

-Valla que interesante, no dire que es raro pero siempre lo he dicho, del odio al amor hay un solo paso- le comenta riéndose- Pero bueno yo entiendo eso. Ojala yo tenga suerte- y pone su cara algo triste

-Yo te aseguro que si tendras buena suerte- y se levanta pagando el café- Bueno te dejo Lucilda, creo que te vera haste el viernes-

-Si nos vemos- y el sale del lugar mientras ella continua limpiando el mostrador

.

.

.

.

5 horas después

Lucilda va camino a la casa ya que termino su turno y en eso que va acminando se encuentra con amy

-Hola Amy-

-Hola Lucilda ¿vas de vuelta para casa de tus tios?-

-Si ya termine mi jornada de hoy. Asi que estudiare un poco ya faltando 2 dias-

-Que bueno, yo siempre lo he dicho, es bueno estudiar xuando uno es joven-

-Si tu lo crees, pero a veceses bueno relajarse un poco y dejar el estudio, ¿o no?-

-Claro,es bueno divertirse con los amigos-

-Asi es, pero ya que termine las presiones del examen, ya estare mas libre por asi decirlo-

-Aun con trabajo pero si-

-Exactamente- y asi mientras seguían caminando platicaban.


	17. la revelacion de Rei hace poco

**"La revelacion de Rei hace poco"**

Dos días después

Andrew y Lucilda están limpiando elCrown ya que ayer tuvieron muchos clientes y dejaron el lugar un desastre

-Sabes Andrew- le comenta la castaña mientras limpia el mostrador-Has sido muy amable conmigo desde que llege a trabajar aquí-

-No es por nada Lu, ya que te considero mi amiga al ser prima de Serena- le dice dándole un gesto de alegría y en el momento alguien entra al lugar

-Buenos días Andrew- es Lita la que entra

-Hola Lita, ¿Qué te te trae por aquí?-

-Venia por aquí y decidi pasar ¿me puedes dar una malteada de fresa por favor?-

-Claro, en un momento- y en seguida se va a prepararla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Lucilda?-

-Bien Lita, hay mucho trabajo pero doy buen empeño- y le comenta algo que quería decir desde hace mucho -Sabes algo, ya comienzo a llevarme bien con todas ustedes, excepto Rei casi ni me hablas ¿Estara molesta conmigo?-

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Ni idea, es que ve rara algunas veces ¿tu sabes algo o algún motivo?-

-Bueno nos dijo algo extraño, el otro dia cuando venimos aquí todas….-

.

.

Flashbak de Lita

-Lucilda ven un momento-

-Si voy- y cuando se fue al mostrador le dije…-

-Rei por que pusiste esa cara con ella? No estuvo bien-

-Por que la cara Rei- le dijo Mina algo molesta

-Bueno no me lo creeran pero hace un momento vi en su mirada algo rara, como si fuera super fría, sin brillo en ella, , ¿no será que le puede estar pasando algo malo a ella?- Y todas nos la quedamos viendo y nos pusimos a reir excepto ella

-Ay por favor Rei, no lo creo- le dijo Amy aun riéndose

-Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo- eso le dije

- Amy tiene razón, a mi se me hace que tienes envidia o estas celosa, por que ella defiende a su prima de los reproches que le haces ¿o no?-eso dijo Mina

-Puede ser Rei- y Serena le dijo- Además el defenderme y estar mas con ella que con ustedes, especialmente contigo Rei, no quiere decir que le inventes esos disparates, recuerda que te fui a ver el otro dia, yo pienso que deberías socializar mas con ella, ya todas lo hicimos. Intentalo- y después de eso como que lo estuvo pensando y luego puso una carita alegre

-Esta bien Sere,tratare de llevarme bien con ella- y en ese momento volviste

.

.

Fin del flashbakc

-Y eso fue lo que paso Lu ¿Qué opinas tu?-

-Pues yo creo que debe ser envidia, por que si me pasara algo raro, yo me daría cuenta gracias a los libros de los templos que leeo-

-Bueno si tu lo dices- y en ese momento vuelve Andrew con la malteada para Lita

-Toma Lita-

-Gracias Andrew- y le da una sonrisa y este vuelve al mostrador

-Veo que te agrada Andrew- le dice Lucilda alegre

-Que cosas dices- y se pone roja como jitomate

-Si te gusta, que no te de pena decirle, si se lo dices tal vez te responda-

-Lo tendre en cuenta- y pone un gesto de alegría

.

.

.

.

Templo hikawa

Lucilda ha ido ahí después de terminar su turno para hacer una oración para la buena suerte

-Por favor, necesito buena suerte para mi examen de mañana, por lo menos que pase bien y quedarme aquí en Tokio- y suena las campanitas dejando su oración escrita cuando siente que alguien esta detrás de ella

- Lucilda –

-Ohh hola Rei-

-Vi que necesitas o escuche que necesitas buena suerte-

-Si algo- dice aun pensando si Rei aun estará molesta

-Bueno ven- y se la lleva a la tienda de artículos del templo y al entrar toma uno de ahí, que es un ambar de color amarillo con un lazo de color rojo.

-Toma, este te servirá, para la buena suerte en todo- y se lo pone en su cuello – Y se que te funcionara-

-Gracias Rei – le dice contenta y la abraza- Es un bonito amuleto, nunca lo perderé-

-No tienes por que darme las gracias, es lo mas que puedo hacer ahora que bo he sido buena contigo-

-Bueno yo me voy a descansar, hoy no estudiare por relajarme un poco para mañana, ya estoy bien preparada-

-Bueno, a ver si nos vemos mañana todas ¿o no?-

-De acuerdo- y se va de ahí bajando las escaleras del templo toda alegre

* * *

**Ya por fin *estirando manitas* hasta aqui por el momento, son cortos como siempre, pero aun asi no importa jeje, bueno respondere los comentarios que me dejaron**

**.**

**yesqui2000: si es una de sus metas de Lucilda, ya que ella es dedicada a sus estudios**

**.**

**princessqueen: asi es, se empiezan a llevar mejor Serena y Lucilda**

**.**

**bueno al parecer solo dejaron pocos, bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos pronto**

**Atte: Cleo**


	18. La mañana del examen de admision

**Por ser buena, les dejo un capitulo de mi fanic, espero les guste :D**

* * *

**"La mañana del examen de admision"**

Al dia siguiente

-Date prisa Lucilda o llegaras tarde- le habla su tia desde abajo

-Si ya voy- y se pone su amuleto y toma su chamarra verde para bajar a la sala

-Bueno cuidate pequeña- le dice sus tios

-Suerte primita- le dice la rubia

-A pesar de que no la necesitas- le dice Sammy

-Gracias a los cuatro- y sale de su casa directo a la parada del autobús y ahí se encuentra con Unazuki

-Hola Lucilda-

-Hola Unazuki ¿nerviosa?-

-Algo, pero estoy bien- y en el momento llega el autobús y se suben para sentarse en la parte de atrás.

.

.

.

.

Universidad

Lucilda y Unazuki llegan y esperan en el patio a que los llamen al salón que les corresponda a hacer el examen, cuando mas o menos escuchan un rumor que andan corriendoy platicando todos por todo el lugar.

-Escuche que uno de los que se va a graduar de aquí saco la máxima puntuación en su ultima prueba- dicen unos a otros

-Y no solo eso, es uno que estudia medicina general y que por eso ya le darán un trabajo asegurado- comentan algunos

-De que estarán hablando?- pregunta Unazuki

-No lo se- dice la castaña y al momento el decano llama a todos

-Atencion! los que harán el examen para estudiar Filosofía al salón A-14 y los que lo harán para estudiar Historia al salón C-3, el examen comenzara en 10 minutos-

-Bueno me halan a mi, te vere mas después Unaziki-

-Si Lucilda – y ve como ella se va con los demás compañeros al edificio C

-Llego la hora- es lo que piensa antes de entrar al salón

.

.

.

2 horas después

Lucilda sale dela ula después de haber realizado el examen y decide ya irse para la casa cuando ve aun grupo de jóvenes, algo mas grandes que ella (digamos igual como tres años de diferencia XD ), hablando sobre los rumores de esta mañana

-Y después de eso salió corriendo al saber esa noticia buena-

-Lo se- dice una joven de aspecto familiar- Ya ni lo pude felicitar-

-Disculpen- los interrumpe Lucilda

-Si- le responde un muchacho del grupo

-Que son todos esos rumores que se dicen aquí desde la mañana? si se puede saber- pregunta y otro compañero le responde

-Ahh es que una migo nuestro, conocido como Chiba, tuvo la mejor calificación en su ultima prueba y que por eso ya tiene un trabajo asegurado en un hospital de a ciudad- y al terminar, Lucilda pone una cara de asombro, como si hubiera tenido un dejavu (Nota: ella no sabia antes el nombre completo de Darien), pero lo olvida y vuelve en si, y lo que logra decir es...

-Que bien- y dice sin pensarlo- ya se, el muchacho se llama Darien Chiba ¿o no?-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta una de las chicas que es nada menos que Saory

-Algo asi, es que el es el novio de mi prima, no creo que la conoscas ¿o si?-

- Tu prima es Serena?- dice ella aun impresionada

-Si, premitanme presentarme, soy Lucilda Asamura, prima de Serena-

-Ohh ya veo, que bien- le dice Saory-

-Bueno asi ya me conoces mejor y que eres de Darien?-

-Soy amiga suya..- y antes de seguir alguien llama a Lucilda

-Lucilda ya vámonos- es Serena que viene por ella

-Voy, bueno me dio gusto conocerlos- y se va del grupito a alcanzar a su prima- ya estoy aquí- ye n el momento ella se la lleva corriendo

-Oye no tan rápido, por que tan a prisa prima?-

- Es que necesito que estes en la casa por un asunto importante-

-Y eso?-

-Solo dire que me llamo Darien y me dijo que vendrá a la casa-

-Ohh ya veo- dice algo alegre al entender de que pasara en un momento cuando llegen a casa mientras piensa -"No se por que pero, al decirme su apellido de Darien, me vino como algo muy familiar, y acerte cuando dije si era el, esto esta muy raro. A no ser... no, no lo creo, olvidate de eso Lu"- y se olvida de lo que paso con ellos

* * *

**Hasta aqui por hoy, espero les guste ;)**

**Atte: Cleo**


	19. La pedida de mano

**Que creyeron, solo hasta ahi, pues no! XD , a este agradesco a mi papa que me llevo a la pedida de mano de mi tio hace mucho y que me sirvio bastante para este capitulo, disfutenlo, en especial a mis senseis Nai, Faby y Naiara**

* * *

**"La pedida de mano"**

Casa Tsukino

Llegan rápidamente y al entrar para sorpresa de Lucilda sus tios esta en la sala

-Tios hola, volvi pronto- dice contenta

-Que bueno- comenta Kenji- Y se puede hacer por que?-

-Fui de los primeros en terminar el examen…- y antes de terminar tocan a la puerta

-Yo abrire- dice Kenji

-Ire ala cocina- se va Ikuko a la cocina y en el momento Serena le da instrucciones a su prima

-Escucha, tu no sabes nada de esto- y le da la caja de su anilo el cual esta adentro- En tanto Darien te de la señal, le das la cajita-

-De acuerdo, pero mi tia sabe algo de esto?-

-No, solo sabe que iva a venir, pero no sabe a que- y le guña el ojo

-Bien- y le hace un gesto riéndose un poquito y al momento entar Kenji a la sala acompañado de Darien que es el que acaba de llegar

-Hola a todas- las saluda a las dos tranquilamente

-Hola Darien, que sorpresa que hallas venido ¿a que se debe eso?- pregunta Serena aparentando de no saber nada

-Mas bien el motivo se su visita- piensa Lucilda

-Por que no te sientas Darien- dice Ikuko que ha vuelto de la cocina y se sientan el y también todos.

-Y a que se debe su visita jovensito?- dice Kenji con cara de molesto

-Bueno señor Tsukino...- le comenta algo nervioso- la razón de mi visita es…- pero los nervios no lo dejan hablar

-Que cosa Darien? Puedes decirlo- le dice la castaña dándole una sonrisa para quitarle los nervios, y al parecer le funciono por que se ve ya mas seguro pero responde rapidamente

-La razón es que vengo a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio- y al terminar de decir eso Kenji se quedo impresionado, Ikuko esa igual asombrada, la única que no lo parece el Lucilda por lógica razon

-Pues no se que decir, creo que mi hija esta muy joven para eso y no se como le harán para mantenerse!- dice algo molesto,bueno que digo, mas bien muy molesto

-Hay tio, pero yo creo que esta bien además, creo que podrá mantener bien a Serena ¿ o no?- interviena la castaña tratando de ayudar a Darien

-Si señor, y además voy a eso, ya termine mis estudios y ya tengo un trabajo asegurado como medico general en el hospital de la ciudad 10 y empezare en unas semanas- y Lucilda al oir eso sabe que lo que le dijeron en la Universidad es verdad.

-Pues asi me parece bien- dice ya mas contento- en ese caso, lo apruebo jovencito adelante-

-Gracias, pero claro la ultima palabra la tiene su hija- y en el momento ve a Lucilda dándole un gesto , al ver que es la señal de que le de la cajita, ella la saca del bolsillo de su chamarra y se levanta dándosela a Darien y este se inclina frente a ella, que esta sentada y abre la cajita con el anillo y le dice con ternura

-Señorita Tsukino ¿quiere casarse conmigo?- y esta muy emocionada le dice.

-Claro que acepto casarme contigo- le dice casi llorando y este le pone el anillo en su mano y se abalanza sobre el, Ikuko esta llorando por la noticia no sin antes tomar unas fotos del momento con una cámara que tiene ahí y Lucilda esta contenta de haber visto este lindo momento.

-Pero Darien, tiene que ver antes quienes serán sus padrinos o padrino de boda-

-Ya lo pensé señora Ikuko- y voltea a ver a Lucilda diciéndole

-Lucilda se que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, y ya que eres el único pariente cercano de mi princesa, yo quisiera que tu fueras nuestra madrina, si es que aceptas- y esta se pone asombrada ya que no pensó que se lo preguntarían al momento, pero ya segura de seo le responde

-Por supuesto, acepto ser su madrina de los dos-

-Gracias Lu y espero que no te hagamos esto muy pesado para ti- le dice su prima feliz

-Por nada y Darien bienvenido a la familia- le dice mientras lo abraza

-Y para cuando será la boda?- pregunta Ikuko

-Pues yo pensaba dentro de 2 meses- le dice el joven

-En ese tiempo?!- pregunta Lucilda

-Descuida sobrina- le dice su tia- es buen tiempo, será suficiente tiempo para preparar todo-

-Tiene razón tu tia pequeña, además a Serena y a mi nos gustaría que fuera algo sencillo

-Yo pensaba que debería ser algo en grande- le dice Kenji- Mi hija debe tener una fiesta lujosa

-Pero no seria mucho gasto papa?-

-No hijita, el gasto es lo de menos-

-Tengo una idea- les comenta Lucilda –Por que no primero hacemos la lista de invitados y sin muchos los que vendrán será algo en grande y si son pocos algo pequeño, pero de ser cualquiera de los dos sea algo elegante-

-Mmmm si es bueno idea sobrina- le dice su tia

-Si, bueno voy a la cocina con permiso-

-Te acompaño Lu- se ofrece Darien quien sale detrás de ella hacia la cocina. Mientras ella pone unos bocadillos en un plato para todos, el le dice en voz baja `para que no los oigan.

-Conosco a tu prima y se que dentro de poco querrá ver lo de su vestido para ese dia-

-Si eso lo se- le dice contenta y sin que los vean el le da un numero en un papel que es la cuenta de su tarjeta.

-Ten, si te preguntan di que es tu cuenta-

-De acuerdo, ahora ayudame a llevar esto- y le ayuda con los platos y vuelven a la sala y se siente junto a su prima y esta le comenta.

- Lucilda ¿Cuándo le diremos a las chicas sobre esto?-

-Descuida, para eso le diremos a todas que nos veamos en el Templo para darles la noticia-

-Bien- y vuelven a la conversación con los demás sobre la fiesta


	20. Reunion para dar la buena noticia

**"Reunion para dar la buena noticia"**

Templo Hikawa

Serena y Lucilda han ido ahi para darles la buena noticia a todas, claro no sin antes decirles que se reunieran ahi.

-Como cress que tomen la noticia?- le pregunta la rubia a su prima mientras suben las escaleras del templo

-Yo pienso que buena Sere, y claro lo mas logico Mina hara un escandalo-

-Bueno, pues entremos a ver que pasara- y en el momento que entran, las cuatro las saludan al mismo tiempo

-Hola a las dos-

-Hola mis compañeras- Lucilda las saluda

-Lucilda, Lita te tiene una sorpresa- le dice Rei al momento en que Lita le muestra un pastel de limon y merenge

-Lo prepare yo misma Lu, espeero te guste-

-Gracias Lita, aunque no debiste-

-Es para festejar que ya realizaste tu examen de admision- le dice Amy

-Claro como nos citaste aqui, Lita decidio hacerte el pastel para que podamos celebrarlo- le dice Mina

-Y para que nos citaste?- pregunta Rei

-Bueno en primera, todavia no celebremos de mi, hasta que me den mis resultados, pero si podemos utilizar el paste ahora por una razon especial-

-Y que es esa ocacion?- preguntan las cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Bueno Serena, muestrales- y al momento su prima saca su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su chamarra mostrandoles el anillo. y en el momento todas han quedado sorprendidas

-Bueno y que pueden deecir sobre esto? si pueden hablar- dice Lucilda riendose

-Que bien- comenta Amy

-Que lindo- dice Lita

-De lo mas ultragenial!- cometa Mina gritando de felicidad

-Sin palabras ehh- finaliza Rei igual de emocionada- te felicito Serena

-Gracias a todas, de verdad- dice Serena y al momento todas le dan un abrazo de grupo

-Que bueno que les halla gustado la noticia- les comenta Lucilda

-Y bueno aun no les he dado la otra noticia- dice Serena mientras se separan- Bueno lo que pasa es que Lucilda sera la madrina de mi boda-

-De verdad?- dicen las cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Si compañeras, como soy su unica familia mas cercana, por eso me lo ofrecio,, y yo acepte, pero aun asi ustedes tambien ayudaran en ese dia especial, pero bueno mientras para celebrarlo comamos pastel-

-De acuerdo- dice Rei y al momento todas se sientan en la mesita para repartir el pastel entre todas.

-Y dime Lu, ¿para cuando empezaran los preparativos para la boda?- pregunta Rei

-eEste domingo pensaba comenzar, si Serena esta de acuerdo-

-Claro que si prima- le dice la rubia con la boca llena y todas se rien por eso - Es mas, quiero que las chicas nos acompañen el domingo para lo del vestido-

-Bien mientras mas mujeres mejor- dice Mina riendose

-Y tambien ayudaras a Darien Lu?- pregunta Amy

-Claro Amy, pero sera en unos dias, cuando el puedao si me lo pide -

-Pero sabes sobre trajes elegantes para hommbres?- pregunta Rei

-Si obio, por mi padre,pero olvidemos eso por hoy, a pasarla bien mientras-

-De acuerdo- dijeron todas mientras cambiaban el tema y comian pastel, aunque a Rei le venia una pequeña duda ¿por que Darien le habria propuesto matrimonio a Serena tan pronto?.

.

.

.

Casa Tenoh Kaioh Meioh

-Estas segura de eso mama?- Pregunta Hotaru a Setsuna

-Si hija, no olvides que al ser yo la Sailor del tiempo, se todo lo que va a pasar y te aseguro que a esta hora las demas saben la noticia-

-Pero siguo sin comprender Setsuna- le dice Haruka que esta sentada en el sofa con los brazos cruzados- como esa muchacha con su presencia puede originar un cambio en el tiempo- y al momento ella le platica algo

-escucha Haruka, hace dos años, cuando volvi a la puerta del tiempo, decidi ver si habia algun cambio en este tiempo actual, todo parecia bien, incluso fui a casa de la princesa, pero no habia nadie y todo parecia bien, asi que decidi ir a la puerta del tiempo del palacio de cristal del siglo 30 para ver si hubo algun cambio en esa epoca, igual iva bien y antes de irme la Neo Reina Serena me vio y me pregunto com estaba su hija, yo le decia que bien y me pidio que le enviara una carta que ella misma le escribio, y al momento me vino una duda, le pregunte con mucha cautela ¿a que edad se casu usted Neo Reina Serena? y ella me dijo que a los 20 años, siemre lo tenia en mente, hasta ahorita que note lo que paso en estos dias-

-Debe haber alguna razon para esto?- dice la rubia de cabello corto-

-A que te refieres papa Haruka?-

-Mira Hotaru, cuando yo verifice esta epoca hace mucho, ella no estaba aqui, y ahora que por una rara razon vino a Tokio si podria cambiar algo en el tiempo, algo o alguien la insito o la obligo a venir aqui-

-De ser asi, eso seria bueno, sis e casan antes mejor ¿o no?- comenta la niña y al momento ven las tres que la puerta de la casa se abre y la que entra es Michiru que ha regresado

-Michiru!- comenta Haruka

-¿pero que haces aqui?- pregunta Setsuna

-volvi antes de lo previsto- dice ella con una sonrisa

* * *

**Bueno ahora si hasta aqui por el momento, se que mucho ya lo estaban esperando, y hallan tenido paciencia jeje, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que me dejaron**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei, descuide, ya le dije que cuando pueda leea mi historia y que bueno que le gusta, y yo espero que no sea nada malo lo que Rei dijo, y ojala apreuve Lucilda, y con el otro comentario de seguro ya se te aclaro jejeje**

**yesqui2000: el evento que preidjo, es cuando el planeta se congelara, pero no lo sabra ella, te lo aseguro**

**princessqueen: no creo que ella acierte en eso, espero ;/; y con el otro comentrio, ya lo supiste asiq ue grita jejeje**

**bien eso es todo por el momento, gracias por su tiempo de leer, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos pronto que tendré una semana dura con la escuela**

**Atte: Cleo**


	21. Compras entre primas

**Ya termino mi semana dificil, asi que aa actualizar de nuevo :D , asi que aqui estan otros tres capitulos, disfrutenlos y al final lo de siempre ;)**

* * *

**"Compras entre primas"**

Casa Tsukino

-Serena, despierta, ya son las 9 de la mañana- le dice Lucilda desde la puerta para despertarla

-Ya voy, enseguida me levanto- le dice mientras se destapa y se levanta de la cama para vestirse,

hoy acompañara a su prima al centro comercial, ahora que ya le pagaron su primera semana de trabajo, decidio que hoy ira a comprar ropa nueva; despues de haberse cambiado Serena baja a la cocina donde Lucilda le da su desayuno

-Sientate prima- le dice mientras pone la tetera en la mesa con las tazas y un plato de onigiris (bolitas de arroz con atun) que ella misma hizo

-Si Lucilda- y se sienta en la mesa mientras se sirve te- ¿y mi mama?-

-Salio a ver algunas cosas con Sammy, dijo que se iva a tardar-

-Ya veo- le comenta mientras se come un onigiri- ¿Y no vas a comer tu?-

-No- le dice mientras bebe su te- Hoy amaneci sin hambre, pero descuida, si me da, despues comere algo de alla, pero tu termina ya ahorita nos vamos-

-Bueno- y Lucilda sale de la sala dejando a Serena en la cocina, y despues de un rato las dos salen de la casa camino al centro comercial

.

.

.

.

Centro Comercial

Lucilda y Serena estan recorriendo todas las tiendas que hay, hasta ahora lo unico que ha comprado Lucilda es una blusa color gris toda aguada, un pantalon ajustado de color negro y un sueter color morado, pero aun asi sigue viendo que mas puede comprarse

-Oye Lucilda y si descansamos un poco, ya me duelen los pies- dice la rubia quejandose

-Esta bien, pero solo por un momento- y se sientan en una banca del centro comercial.

-Sabes Lu, yo pense que ivas a ser como Mina y te comprarias todo lo que te vieras lindo- le dice su prima

-Pues te equivocaste, por que yo veo lo que mas me conviene, y claro lo que mas me guste- y en ese momento llegan tres mujeres conocidas a donde estan ellas

-Que hacen aqui señoritas?-

-Ohh hola Haruka-

-Haruka!. lo que quiere decir, es que hacen de compras en este lugar- la corrige Michiru

-Michiru, regresaste ¿hace cuanto volviste?-

-Anoche llego, y decidimos venir aqui al centro comercial a despejarnos un poco- le responde Setsuna

-Haruka, Setsuna, ya tenia mucho que no las habia visto, y al parecer veo que su otra compañera es nada menos que la popular violinista, Michiru Kaioh- eso ultimo lo dice toda emocionada-

-Si esa soy yo, ¿como te llamas?-

-Ahh si. yo soy Lucilda Asamura, prima de Serena, soy admiradora suya y de su musica- le dice estrechandole la mano asombrada

-Gracias, me alegro que te guste mi talento musical- le dice toda alegre y en ese momento llega una niña con las demas.

-Perdon por atrasarme, es que estaba comprando dulces-

-Hotaru, te he dicho que no te alejes mucho de nosotras- le dice Haruka y Lucilda observa a la niña

-Valla que niña tan linda ¿es tu hermana?- le pregunta la castaña

-No ella es nuestra hija- le dice Michiru mientras abraza a Haruka

-¡Su hija!- le dice asombrada

-Si prima, luego te lo explico-

-Bueno esta bien, oye y si les decimos la noticia-

-No Lu, ahora no, sera mejor que despues se la digamos- le responde mientras piensa -"conociendo a Setsuna de seguro ya lo sabe y logico ya se lo dijo a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru"-

-Bueno cabeza de bombon, las dejamos a las dos, pasenla bien-

-Gracias, nos vemos despues- y ve a las cuatro alejarse del lugar

-Deben ser unas mujeres muy recatadas-

-Si eso son exactamente Lu-

-Bueno continuemos y ya cuando compre lo necesario, nos vamos a comprar uno dulces si-

-Si de acuerdo- y se levantan de la banca y al momento se metena una tienda que esta cercas de ahi  
.

.

.

En otro lugar del centro comercial

-bueno y que piensas con respecto a lo que te platicamos?- pregunta la rubia de cabello corto a Setsuna

- pues sin palabras para decirlo-

-Michiru has visto algo raro en tu talisman?- preguna Setsuna

-Es raro- dice mientras observa su espejo- cuando estva alla vibro, yahora que regrese, solo se ve la imagen de la joven Lucilda y detras de ella una sobra, solo que esta desaperece poco a poco-

-Si llegara a ser algo malo, no hay que dejar que ella este con la princesa- dice Haruka

-No se podria hacer eso- dice Hotaru mientras ve a la genta pasar a espaldas de las demas- si hacemos que su prima se aleje de la princesa, ella nunca nos lo permitiria, es mas, vi un amuleto que ella traia en su cuello-

-Un amuleto?- preguntan las tres

-Asi es, quien se lo halla dado estuvo bien, con ese amuleto nada malo le pasara a esa joven por ahora, asiq ue por lo mientras no hay que precipitarnos-

-Saben en una parte Hotaru tiene razon, y si fuera para que no le pasara estara bien, creo que mi espejo esta fallando de nuevo - dice Michiru

-Si, a lo mejor- comenta la rubia riendose

-sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui, aun asi estaremos atentas-

-Bien vamonos- y las cuatro se van del centro comercial  
.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Lucilda esta en su cuarto del atico acomodando as cosas que compro, ya despues de terminar de acomodarlas se recuesta en la cama mientras observa la foto que le mandaron sus padres hace muchio, y en el momento Serena sube al atico

-Veo que te fascina esa foto-

-Lo se, me hace recordar los buenos tiempos con mis papas, ojala ahora fuera asi como antes- lo dice un poco triste

-Ya no pasas mucho con ellos?-

-No, mira la verdad, desde que tenia 12 años, le han puesto empeño en su trabajo, casi no estan en casa y las pocas veces que los veo son los domingos-

-Pero los llamas al trabajo?-

-Bueno antes lo hacia, pero en ese entonces, sus secretarias me decian que eso los hacia molestar, y desde que tenia 14 años ya no me importaba eso de estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo- le comenta mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon-Lo unico que me etretenia o me hacia olvidarme de eso era la escuela y mis pasatiempos-

-Y entonces es por eso que decidiste venir a vistarnos?-

-No eso no, si hubiera sido eso hubiera venido hace mucho, pero hubo algo que me hizo venir a visitarlos, no que que halla sido, pero estuvi bien- y se queda mirando toda ida el suelo de la habitacion sin decir nada por unos minutos hasta que Serena dice..

-Pues quien sabe que halla sido, pero bueno que hallas venido- le dice mientras la abraza- bueno vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre- y sale del cuarto alegre y Lucilda la sigue

-de verdad Serena, nunca vas a cambiar, y eso me alegra- le dice toda contenta, recordando los bueno tiempos**  
**


	22. Los preparativos para Serena (parte 1)

******"Los preparativos para Serena (parte 1) **

Al dia siguente

Lucilda esta aun dormida en su cuarto aun siendo las 9 de la mañana, cuando en eso que se despierta siente que algien la esta obsevando y cuando abre sus ojos bien para ver ve que es Serena la que la esta miraando.

-Buenos dias Lucilda-

-Buenos dias Serena- le dice bostezando- ya andas despierta- le dice riendose

-Bueno baja, ya hize el desayuno- y sale del cuarto rapidamente. Lucilda se levanta para vestirse con alguna de la ropa que ayer se compro, despues de arreglarse, baja hasta la cocina donde Serena ya puso todo para el desayuno.

-Como ya sabes hoy iremos a ver lo del vestido- le dice la castaña a su prima mientras se sientan a desayunar

-Si es lo genial- dice toda emocionada- pero las chicas me haran pasar un mal rato, eso te lo aseguro-

-A lo mejor, pero esperemos que no sea asi pero que estare yo, y aparte en unos dias le tocara a Darien-

-Pues a el no le ira mal- y unos 3 segundos despues estallan a carcajadas, cuando al momento suena el timbre

-Bueno Serena ire a ver quien es- y se levanta para ir a abrir, ya sabe que son las chicas, y si cuando abre son ellas

-Chicas al fin llegaron-

.-No podiamos faltar Lu- responde Amy

-Si recuerda Serena y tu nos invitaron- dice Rei

- Para ayudrla a hacerle una buena eleccion- cometa Lita

-Y para eso soy una experta yo!- finaliza Mina con euforia

-Lo se, de verdad se los agradesco a las cuatro- les responde Lucilda y al momento sale su prima

-Bueno chicas hay que irnos-

-Claro- le dice su prima y al momento la toma de su brazo- preparate primita, este sera un dia que no olvidaras

-Lo se- es lo unico que logra decir por la emocion

.

.

.

.

Boutique de Novias

estan todas ayudando a Serena a escoger el vestido adecuado, entre todas conexepcion de Lucilda la han ayudado, ya van como tres que Serena rechaza, y ahora estan probando con el cuarto

-No creo que este me paresca bien- dice Serena mientras lo observa

-Pero creemos que es adecuado- dicen Amy y Rei al mismo tiempo

-Pero debe ser un poco mas provocativo- dicen Lita y Mina

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lita y Mina, pero tu dices primita- cometa Lucilda mientras la ve,

tiene puesto un vestido lago hasta el suelo, sin ningun adorno, nomas sencillo, el cual cubre toda su espalda y tiene un escote cuadrado por adelante con mangas que cubren todos sus brazos.

-Mejor probare otro- el lo que dice Serena

-Bueno Serena, pruebate este- le dice Mina que le da otro que fue a agarrar de los mostradores, y Serena cierra la cortina del provador para cambiarselo.

Despues de 5 minutos se los muestra, es un vestido ajustado hasta arriba de la rodilla, con una falda ampona, con varias piedras incrustadas por todo el vestido, el cual es muy brillante,con un escote muy provocativo en la espalda

-Mina como que este no me parece bien- dice Serena

-Y por que no?- dice Mina algo molesta

-Oyes Mina yo no me referia a eso, tiene que ser otro, algo espcial pero no tan provocativo- le dice Lucilda

-Tiene razon Lu- dicen Amy Rei Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo

-Bien, dejenme ver- y va a los provadores y al minuto vuelve con otro vestido para que se lo pruebe

-Bien primita pruebatelo, a ver que tal, ya que es el primero que yo escogo- y se lo da a Serena

2 minutos despues se los mestra a todas, es un vestido ajustado hasta su media cadera, la falda del vestido tiene flores bordadas en piedras de Swaroskis por todo el amplio de la falda, el corset tambien tiene bordados pero las piedras mas pequeñas con un escote en forma de V en su espalda resaltandola,

-Bueno señoritas ¿que opinan?- dice Lucilda

-Este - dice Rei

-Es- Amy

-Muy- Lita

-Hermoso!1- dice Mina emocinada

-Bien Serena tu tienes la ultima palabra-

-Me gusta muchisimo, este es el indicado- es lo que dice toda emocionada

-Pero le falta algo- dice Lita

-Ya se lo que le falta- dice Rei y Va hacia el mostrador y regresa al instante con un velo largo que llega hasta el suelo al momento se lo pone a Serene -¿que te parece?-

-Esta perfecto Rei, bueno, ahora a pagarlo, Señorita- le dice Lucilda a la encargada de la boutique mientras Serena se cambia de ropa y le da el vestido.


	23. Los preparativos para Serena (parte 2)

**"Los preparativos para Serena (parte 2)**

**-S**i que necesitan- le dice la dueña a Lu al acercarse

-Nos llevaremos este vestido y tambien el velo-

-Si enseguida se los empaco- y Lucilda le da las cosas y va a pagarlo, mientras Serena sale del provados le habla Mina

-Ven Serena acompañame-

-Para que?-

-Tu acomañame- y se la lleva rapidamente afuera de la boutique y las demas, menos Lucilda las ven salir

-A donde iran?- pregunta amy

-Quien sabe- responde Rei

-Pues conociendo a Mina- dice Lita sonriendo, Lucilda esta en la caja pagando el vestido

-Listo señorita, supongo debe ser familiar del novio- le dice mientras le entrega la caja con todo

-Algo asi muchas gracias-

-Gracias a usted por su compra, suerte para la novia-

-De verdad, gracias- y vuelve con las demas- Ya volvi ¿oigan y Serena?-

-No lo se, Mina se la jalo para afuera, no se a donde fueron- le responde Amy

-Pues donde estara?- pregunta Rei y al momento las dos rubias vuelven

-Ya volvimos- dice Mina alegre

-Donde estaban?- pregunta Lucilda

-Es que necesitaba a Serena, para que me ayudara a escoger una blusa que vi en una tienda-

-Por cierto, nos faltan los zapatos- dice Rei

-Bueno en ese caso, vamos- y se jala a Serena fuera de la Boutique  
.

.

.

.

Zapateria

como anteriormente, las chicas estan ayudando a Serena a escoger los zapatos adecuados, claro que esta vez las demas estan viendo  
todo lo que venden

-amigas ¿como ven estos?- pregunta al momento que les muestra los que trae puestos unos de colo blanco, algo altos, bueno bastante altos de color blancos, de cintas delgadas con piedras

-Ago altos diria yo- dice Rei quien es la unica que le responde

-Deben ser unos mas adecuados para el vestido, y que te gusten- dice Lucilda

-Bueno vere que otros- dice al momento que se va a los mostradores, 5 minutod despues vuelve con otros un poco mas bajo que los anteriores, de color blanco, cerrados, como las zapatillas tradicionales y con cintas a la altura del tobillo

-¿Que tal estos?- les pregunta a las 5 que estan reunidas esta vez

-Lindos- Amy

-Geniales- Rei

-Hermosos- Mina

-Perfectos- lita

-Adecuados- finaliza Lucilda- bien seran estos, ire a pagarlos- y Serena se los da para que los valla a pagar y se los empaque

-Bueno chicas parece ser que es todo- les dice a toda al momento que vuelve con las demas

-Bien que tal si vamos a comer algo?- dice Serena

-Buena idea Serena- le responde Mina

-Bueno vamos- dice Lucilda y todas salen de la zapateria con todas las bolsas  
.

.

Ahora todas estan en un restaurante de comida rapida, entre todas pidieron panes al vapor, y estan sentadas en una mesa comiendo

-Valla dia que tuvimos- dice Serena

-Si lo se, y eso que aun faltan mas cosas para la fiesta- le dice su prima

-Oye Lu ¿es verdad que te encargaras de Darien?- le pregunta Lita

-Claro pero sera otro dia, cuando el este sin muchas obligaciones, pero ni le pregunte, el me lo pidop-

-Debe ser muy agotador todo esto que haras-

-No tanto Amy pero poco a poco sera menos o mas pesado-

-Pero estoy segura de que todo saldra bien-

-Eso lo se Mina-

-Aun asi la tonta Serena te lo hara pesado, te lo aseguro- le dice Rei burlandose

-Rei!- dicen Sere y Lu al mismo tiempo y al momento estallan a carcajadas las 6 al mismo tiempos, en eso Lucilda ve su reloj, y al ver la hora se sorprende

-Chicas creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-Es verdad Lu, ya es un poco tarde-

-Si y aparte tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-Bueno vamonos- y las chicas se levantan de la mesa para irse del lugar  
.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Lucilda esta guardando las cajas en su cuarto para que nadie las vea hasta mas despues.

-Lucilda baja-

-Voy Serena- termina de guardar todo y baja hasta la sala donde Serena esta viendo la tele y se siente en el sillon junto con ella

-Valla dia este, diria que stuvo de lo mas genial- cometa la castaña mientras descansa sus piesnas en uno de los sillonsitos de la sala

-Oye Lu, ¿cuando veras lo que te vas a poner ese dia?-

-Dentro de poco, pero lo primordial seras tu y Darien y tengo que hacer que se vean bien, y creo que lo lograre-

-Gracias, pero espero no te presionse mucho si-

-No, no lo hare, es mas sera mis tios los que se esmeraran con esto-

-Es verdad, ademas dentro de poco saldra el resultado de tu examen y estaras en la univesidad-

-Si eso es lo bueno- es lo que dice mientras observa el techo toda alegre, ya que sabe que este dia fue de lo mas sencacional.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui sera por estos dias, creo que actualizare mas a menudo aprovechando mis vacaciones, bueno creoq ue estos estaban igual esperando jejejeje, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que me han dejado:**

**.**

**Nai SD: sensei, me dio muchos animos tu comentario y claro que te voy a cumplir ese capricho, pronto lo veras jeeje**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: no creo que traiga muchos cambios ella, eso te lo aseguro y veo que te gusto la pedida de mano n_n y ya vez como reaccionaron las demas jeje**

**.**

**princessquenn: me alegro que te halla gustado**

**.**

**yesqui2000: no eso no, como dije ella no tendra nada que ver con lo que comentaste y no lo sabra**

**.**

**bueno eso es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, hasta pedradas si es necesario jeje, nos vemos**

**Atte: Cleo**


	24. Rencuentro con Saory

**Bueno por tener mucho tiempo libre, aqui les dejo otros dos capitulos, espero les gusten y no me maten si XD**

* * *

**"Reencuentro con Saory"**

Crown al dia siguente

Lucilda se encuentra detras de la barra limpiando como siempre, como falto el otro dia por lo de su examen, prometio compensar a Andrew por lo de su falta, aunque el le dijo que no es necesario, pero aun asi lo hace la joven

-Oye Lucilda, si que hoy veniste con muchos deseos de trabajar- le dice el muchacho rubio

-Si Andrew, es que amaneci de buenas por asi decirlo- le responde toda alegre

-Si se nota, oye y como les fue ayer?- le pregunta muy curioso

-Ayer de que estas hablando?- responde algo impresionada y nerviosa

-Anda puedes decirme, aqui confianza, cierta jovensita me lo comento-

Lucilda no sabe que decirle, mientras piensa "a_ lo mejor Mina le dijo algo"_ por lo que dice.._

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?-

-Pues que ayer fueron por algunas cosas para Serena- le dice y ve que ella pone una sonrisa y le dice..

-Pues no te dire, por que si lo hago capaz que vas a decirle a Darien- y al momento se rie un poco

-Esta bien, como quieras Lu, bueno, tengo que ir por unas cosas, te dejo un rato el negocio si, de todas maneras no tardare-

-Esta bien Andrew- le dice al momento que el sale del lugar rapidamente, se voltea para ir por mas cosas, pero escucha que alguien mas bien, una mujer entra al Crown

-Buenos dias- dice la muchacha quien es Saory

-Buenos dias ahorita la atiendo- se voltea al momento que reconcoce a la muchacha y piensa "pero si es la joven que vi en la universidad"

-Valla no pense que trabajabas aqui Lucilda- le dice ella con alegria

-veo que se acuerda aun de mi nombre, pero no me dijiste como te llamas- le dice riendose

-Ahh si, lo siento, es que como te fuiste pronto no te lo dije, me llamo Saory y soy amiga de Darien-le dice al momento que le da la mano

.-Mucho gusto Saory- le responde cuando le estrecha la mano- Y como sabras yo soy la prima de Serena-

-Si eso me comentaste- le dice mientras se sienta en una silla de la barra

-Es verdad, oye y desde cuando conoces a Darien?- le pregunta Lucilda

-Ya tiene mucho, se puede decir como 3 años, desde que comenzamos la universidad, hemos sido buenos amigos por decirtelo asi-

-Que interesante, como siempre lo digo desde que me lo presento Serena, el siempre rodeado le jovensitas adorables-comenta riendose

-Si tu lo dices- dice Saory colorandose

-Por cierto, que sabes de Darien, lo he llamado a su casa, pero no contesta- le dice mientras le sirve cafe a la joven

-No lo se, hoy no se presento, pero no hubo problema ya que como estan ocupados los de la Universidad por lo del examen de los de nuevo ingreso, solo tuvimos 1 clase en cada carrera-

-Ya veo, debe ser por lo de su oportunidad de trabajo, aunque segun lo que me dijo Serena que no es asi, mas aun de que los rumores eran ciertos-

-Es verdad- le dice mientras termina su cafe- Solo espero que no halla echo una tonteria al estar ausente en la universidad

-No lo creo, conociendolo, no es capaz de hacer algo asi- le dice mientras recoge su taza.

-Bueno Lucilda te dejo que tengo que ver un asunto de la Universidad, espero volverte a ver algun dia de estos- le dice mientras paga el cafe- Ademas tienes suerte, no hay mucha clientela hoy

-Lo se, nos vemos Saory- se despide alegre mientras Saory sale del local y Lucilda prosige limpiando la barra.  
.

.

.

.

Casa Tsukino

Despues de una cuantas horas trabajando, ya siendo el atardecer, Lucilda llega a casa, entra quitandose su chamarra,pero para su sorpresa no hay nadie, camina hacia la sala dejado su morral en el sillon y ve una nota en la mesita, la toma y la lee, dice: _"Lucilda tu tio y tu primo salimos a ver unas cosas para la boda no le digas a Serena, bueno es mas, ella salio desde temprano, pero a mi no me dijo nada bueno ni a tu tio, no nos tardaremos, cenas lo que deje en la cocina. atte: tu tia"_ al terminar de leerla, se pone alegre de que al menos tendra unas horas libre la casa para ella.

-Pero esto es raro, ¿por que Serena no estara en casa?- se pregunta asi misma mientras va a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando en el momento suena el telefono, corre a contestarlo pensando que es Serena

-Bueno- responde el telefono

-Hola Lu- es Rei quien esta en la otra linea

-Ohh hola Rei, como estas?-

-Yo bien, aun alegre por el dia que tuvimos ayer-

-Si lo se, con decirte que fuiste una buena ayuda para Serena-

-Te lo agradesco Lu, oyes ya llego Serena- pregunta y la castaña se queda muda

-No, por que lo preguntas?.- es lo que alcanza a decir

-Bueno es que hoy en la mañana pase a su casa, toce pero su mama me dijo que salio, pero no me dijo a donde o con quien, como no tuvimos clases el dia de hoy, queria que nos reunieramos todas en el Crown para verte, pero como no aparece y no aparecio pues ya no fuimos, y me preocupa a donde se halla ido, por que no aviso ni nada- y al terminar la castaña piensa un rato y le responde...

-Bueno Rei, no quiero sonar grosera pero, yo creo que ella hoy necesitaba un momentito a solas, como esta ustedes mucho con ellalaro conmigo y a lo mejor la hizo sentirse mal, asi que creo que estara bien, asi que no te preocupes, total- finaliza y no oye nada Lucilda en el telefono, despues de 1 minito dice Rei..

-Tienes razon Lu, bueno cuando llege le dices que le llame si-

-Claro yo le dire Rei-

-Bueno te dejo Lu, para que descanses, por que de seguro tuviste un dia agotador-

-Mas o menos `pero si, nos vemos Rei- y al momento se cuelga la llamada y Lucilda va hacia la cocina a calentar la comida que dejo Ikuko para ella, aun asi tiene en su mente de donde se habra metido Serena y por que no dejo aviso ni nada, y mucho menos le aviso a sus padres y a las chicas a donde iria, pero como esta cansada no quiere sacar conclusiones rapidas  
.

despues de 1 hora ya teniento puesta la pijama viendo la tele en la sala escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la entrada, piensa que son sus tios los que llegaron y no sabe que hacer si no ha llegado su prima, pero por suerte no son, mas bien es Serena quien acaba de llegar.

-Buenas noches ya llege- grita desde la entrada

-Hola Serena, estoy aqui en la sala- le reponde y ella va hacia la sala

-Lucilda, veo que estas comoda ehh- le dice al ver que esta recostada en el sillon

-Algo asi, oye donde andabas?- le pregunta la castaña a su prima

- En donde?!- le responde algo nerviosa - solamente fui a ver unas cosas sali a los pocos minutos q llegaste

-No me mientas, se que andas fueras desde temprano, lo se por que Rei me lo dijo por telefono, ha estado preguntando por ti y estoy de lo mas segura que ella y las demas no saben nada-

-Ahmm bueno... yo ehmm-...**  
**


	25. una cita bastante especial y unica

**Dedicado a Nai-sensei n_n espero te guste**

* * *

**"Una cita bastante especial y unica"**

Lucilda sigue interrogando a Serena en la sala

-Hay Serena dime, no debes ponerte nerviosa, ademas si quieres no le dire nada a tu papa, aunque si fue una tonteria que hiciste, se enterara tarde o temprano- le dice para darle confianza

-bueno esta bien, te comentare, lo que paso fue que..-  
.

.

.

.

Flashbak de Serena

como a los 5 miutos que te fuiste me desperte, fue raro por que siempre me levanto tarde, cuando baje en la cocina escuche el timbre, asi que fui a abrir y para mi sorpresa era Darien

-Hola Serena- me saludo de una manera tierna

-Ahh hola Darien ¿que te trae a esta hora de la mañana?- le pregunte algo confundida

-Bueno pues pense invitarte a salir, ya que no tienes clases, claro si aceptas tu princesa- no sabia que decir, pero bueno habia cambiado,un poco desde que me acuerdo, asi que le dije

-Esta bien, solo dejame cambiarme si, por que estoy en pijama- y al decirle eso se echo a reir

-Esta bien, te espero- eso dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me subi a cambiarme, me puse una falda color blanca con un sueter de color morado y mis zapatos blancos y claro me peine en mis tipicos chongos, cuando baje ahi estaba mi mama, asi que le dije..

-Mama voy a sali, llego mas al rato-

-Si hija cuidate, yo le aviso a tu padre- me respondio alegre y yo sali de la cocina rapidamente para encotrarme con Darien, supuse que mi mama iva a cubrirme como siempre pero no, como ya estoy comprometida, estara bien, en fin, cuando volvi con el, me dijo lo mismo que antes

-Te ves muy hermosa asi- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- le respondi algo sonrojada en el momento en el que el abrio la puerta de su auto para que subiera

-Sube linda-

-Gracias- subi al momento que Darien subia a su carro- ¿Y a donde me llevaras?- le pregunte como siempre curiosa al momento que encendio el auto

-Ya lo veras princesa- fue lo que dijo cuando emprendimos camino  
.

.

Despues de un buen rato, llegamos a un parque de diversiones, el cual estaba cercas de la bahia de Tokio, me parecio raro por que el nunca me habia llevado aqui, por lo que pense que queria compensarme de que casi no teniamos una salida solo los dos o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que pense se me fue al momento que el me dijo

-Bueno esto es la primera parte- dijo mientras bajabamos del carro- espero te guste- y bueno sin mas que pensas solo le respondi

-Esto es genial, gracias- le dije toda emocionada mientras lo abrazaba de su brazo

-Bueno princesa, hay que pasarla bien solo tu y yo- fue lo que me dijo al momento en que entramos al que fue algo sensacional,

Primero fuimos a los rapidos, que es como un juego donde te mojas, fue sencacional aunque no me empape tanto por fortuna, preo creo que Darien si, despues de eso fuimos a la casa de los sustos, ahi si que me espante bastanta, tanto que no soltaba a Darien, creo que hasta lo lastime que mal, bueno seguire, despues de eso fuimos a la montaña rusa, dire que a pesar de que los dos si nos espantamos, me parecio de lo mas sensacional, aunque termine maerada,bueno los dos.

Despues de eso nos fuimos a comprar unas papas a la francesa, para los dos, la primera orden la compartimos los dos, claro que despues de esa, pedi otra para mi, aunque igual la comparti con Darien, bueno ya despues de que terminamos fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, en la cual hasta llegar arriba tenia una hermosa vista del mar, y fue ahi cuando dije..

-Wooow, la vista es de lo mas linda-

-Si es muy linda- fue lo que respondio el, y la verdad, como estaba soleado, si se veia bien el panorama, y yo sin darme cuenta empeze a agarrar su mano y para mi sorpesa el me tomo mas fuerte de mi mano, seguimos viendo el panorama hasta que se detuvo la rueda y nos bajamos aun tomados de la mano, y le dije..

-Estuvo genial ehh, me gusto todo esto-

-No es nada aun no termina, sigueme- y lo segui aun tomada de la mano,

Salimos del parque de diversiones hasta llegar a un restaurante cercas de ahi asi que entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cercas de las ventanas que daban la vista a la calle, pedimos entre los dos un plato de Soba (tallarines especiales) asi que comimos tranquilamente, hasta que despues de 9 minutos rompi el silencio diciendole.

-valla si es un gran detalle lo que has hecho este dia por mi-

-No es nada, con decirte que soy muy afortunado al tener una linda novia, la cual eres tu- eso fue lo que me dijo, yo puse una cara de asombro y a los pocos segundo dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara y le dije

-Eso era justo lo que te iva a decir sabes- al oirme nos quedamos callados y al momento nos reimos fuerte y yo pense "de seguro no puede ser mejor este dia aun" y al momento el me dijo..

-Bueno ven, te llevare a otra parte- me dijo al momento que me levanto de la mesa agarrandome la mano, pago la cuenta y salimos rapidamente,

Caminamos como 1 cuadra, hasta que depues de poco llegamos a un gran jardin lleno de flores, ademas de que tenia un lago artificial, debido a que ya estaba atardeciendo, nos quedamos ahi viendo el atardecer, como no habia edificios grandes cercas, se podia ver bien,

-Que hermoso atardecer ¿no es asi?- fue lo que dije mientras lo veia

-Tienes razon- Darien me respondio al momento en que me abrazo, y le dije..

-Nunca te lo dije pero, cuando me abrazas me siento mas tranquila- le dije y en ese momento se estaba ocultando el sol, aun asi perdi la nocion del tiempo

-Me alegro que hallas dicho eso- me respondio aun alegre y al instante agrego -te amo mi princesa de la luna- yo sonrei por eso y le respondi con tono alegre y en voz baja

-Yo tambien te amo principe de mi corazon- y al momento levante mi cara, y al parece Darien entendio lo que queria, por que al momento me beso, yo por logica me puse de puntillas para besarlo mejor; y asi estuvimos un rato besandonos , se me fue el tiempo volando, ni habia notado cuando anochesio,hasta que recore que...

-Darien que hora es?- y el vio su reloj y me respondio

-Son las 8 de la noche por...- y de repente le dije algo espantada

-Demonios, Lucilda me matara al saber que no estoy-

-Bueno vamos, si esta ella no importara, por lo menos tus padre no estaran o si- me dijo al momento que corrimos al auto

-No, no lo creo- llegamos al carro y nos suvbimos rapidamente,

Durante el camino no dije nada, pero a la cuantas calles le dije..

-Aqui dejame ,si me ven llegar contigo, mis padres me matan, aunque como dijiste no lo haran-

-Bueno esta bien, te vere despues- me dijo al momento en que me volvio a besar y le correspondi

-Gracias por este maravilloso dia Darien, nos vemos- y sali rapidamente corriendo  
.

.

.

.  
Fin del Flashback

-Y eso paso Lu, espero me comprendas si- termino de contarle y Lucilda se quedo impresonada

-Valla pues estuvo genial, tuviste suerte- dijo la castaña

-Asi es, pero no le digas nada a las chicas-

-No, no lo hare, bueno me ire a descansar, espero verlas mañana a todas-

-Descansa Lu y perdon por dejarte intrigada-

-Descuida, asi pasara siempre- dice mientras se rie y sube a su cuarto para descansar

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui *saltando de alegria* no se si eso habra esperado mi Sensei, pero ojala le guste y tambien a todas jejeje, bueno respondere los comentarios que me han dejado:**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T:sensei no se que decir, pero si fue una odisea ehh jeje, no creo q con Darien pase lo mismo, te lo aseguro**

**.**

**Nai SD: sensei, bueno cumpli con tu capricho, pero pienso que no es lo que tu esperabas, aun asi espero si te guste :)**

**.**

**yesqui2000: si fue algo genial y divertido**

**.**

**princessquenn: pues dire que esperemos que no sea eso lo que intruyen Haruka y las demas**

**.**

**bueno eso seria todo por ahora, y recuerden dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, o hasta burlas, y si no tienen cuenta pueden dejar mensaje aun asi n_n bueno cuidense, no vemos en menos de lo que diga "campo d energia!"**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
